RWBY: Grimm, Heroes, and Shadows - Book Two
by Henzukaya
Summary: The second half of the first year arrives, and clashes between Team Canvas members and others only grow. But conflict gives way to growth. Whitley gathers more dirt on Sorrell, with Roman growing more bold in Vale's borders. Although things are stable for now, and Sorrell Alaric has little work for Coal, the calm that persists for now can only make way for the storm to come.
1. Chapter 1: Change

**Chapter 1: Change**

**Tragedy is a result of weakness. Weakness of self, weakness of will, weakness of society. A fortress can be tall and looming as a mountain, yet is only as strong as its weakest structure. And in many cases, life will find a way to unravel, as though by chance rather than consequence. Such is the way of things.**

**But such tragedy is necessary in life. To be faultless is not only impossible, but impractical. Only through struggling do we flourish and grow. The howling winds that topple trees are the very same as the ones that temper the bark of another. Mistakes should remind and drive men forward. Strength is not a result of overcoming trials. It is a result of overcoming weakness.**

**To maintain the resolve to continue, the perseverance to strive is what it means to live. Living is not something that happens to the unchanging. There is something to be gained in every disaster, every loss. The world is not so unfair as people claim it to be. At least, man must try to hold that ideal, lest they be undone by the despair meant to temper them.**

**(-)**

There's never enough time. Not when you need it. Oh, but once there is time, you need less of it. _Stupid fate_. A Nevermore's corpse splattered against the metal frame next to Coal, sending black feathers everywhere. Coal ignored the impact, wires and tools held between his lips while his fingers worked through the tangle of cords. _Stupid Grimm. Stupid robots._

"Keep your thoughts to yourself and hand me that wire stripper." Seraphina chided over the howling of the winds. She shivered in her harness, trying to clear gathering snow from the screen connected to the metal shell they both sat at. The blizzard continued to pelt them relentlessly.

"Are you gonna drop it again?"

"Just hand it over!"

But the moment he did, Sera's fingers failed to clasp around the tool. It fell down, banging against Azure's helm before spinning further down the radio tower. Azure flinched, looking up at them in confusion. She turned away, flinging a dagger at a fledgling Nevermore barreling towards them. The wire stripper descended further than they could see, which was already limited by the snowstorm.

"You had one job." Coal muttered.

"Shut it! How do you expect me to work in this-" A chilling wind coursed through them both, making the psychic shudder. "Ugh! I _hate_ the cold! My fingers are too numb to work the screen menu!"

"Aren't you wearing gloves?!" Coal shouted. He noticed the thick leather surrounding her hands. "You can't _possibly_ have anything more to complain about!" She stared back at him with wide eyes as if he had turned inside out. _Oh, good grief._ Suddenly, the tool she dropped was thrust in between them.

"No fighting!" Zafiro reminded with a smile. Once the smoke faded, gravity took effect, pulling him downwards. "Teamwork makes the dream woooooork!" He shouted as he fell. Coal almost forgot to grab the tool, quick to overcoming the surprise visit from their faculty supervisor.

"Just work the stupid programming, I'll fiddle with the-" He was interrupted by a screeching Griffon, with it's eyes set on the two vulnerable Hunters. With vicious claws raised, the avian quadruped charged forward. Another Griffon zoomed in, gnawing apart the throat of the first. An oversized sword dug into it's nape, beheading the foul creature. Viridian pulled back his sword, mounted upon his newly enthralled Grimm.

_**Aren't you two done already?! **_He shouted in their heads._** I can keep these damned pests off your backs for days, but I'm starting to feel its better to let em tear you layabouts to pieces! **_The gladiator swung the flat of his sword against a swarm of Nevermore. Like a ball struck by an athlete, they whizzed off into the distance.

_**Cool your jets, Grouch, we're working! We'll have the droids up and running once we get this stupid transmitter active again! **_The mission team Canvas was tasked with, repairs and maintenance of a transmitting tower in a town further north, brought them to this distant and secluded village. As part of the test trials for the AK-200, donations were made to local townships not protected by Atlas' barrier. The cluster in the area were all managed and controlled by an artificial intelligence program, emitting a signal from a single beacon.

But, as with everything in early testing, something went wrong. The Atlesian Knights were active and on duty until recently. They wouldn't respond to any given commands and weren't even shooting down any Grimm. The AK-200 sat there like tin soldiers. If that were enough to daunt the Grimm, they wouldn't be in this mess.

The growing Grimm numbers and the frigid temperatures left the job too dangerous for normal workers to fix. Coal and Sera's job was to get it running again. Viridian, being the only one with air mobility, was to fight off and distract the airborne threat with support of Azure's daggers. _What has the Professor been doing all this time, anyway? If he had the spare time to teleport up to return the wire stripper-_

_**Why the hell did we even take this job?!**_ Viridian groaned.

_**Lord Sorrell requested more information on the newest models of the Atlesian Knights.**_ The psychic answered. _**We could have gone and stolen said information, but this was far more convenient. **_A Nevermore squawked at her, inches from her face. Azure's dagger pierced its body within an instant. _**Hey, you let that one get through on purpose!**_

_**Oh, quit your whining! You're still alive, for what it's worth!**_

_**Don't get mad at us! **_Coal retorted. After outfitting the cropped wires to suit the rest of the system, he thrust it inside the metal casket. _**It's not our fault the droids are garbage**_.

_**Who's to blame, then?!**_

_**I've taken to blaming fate.**_

"It's done!" Seraphina exclaimed. She slammed the case shut, and the entire tower reverberated. They were too high up to see, but they knew from the bullets flying past them that the droids booted back up. The Nevermore and Griffons fell from the sky, shredded by bullets. Viridian's own Griffon started to take heavy fire. It didn't end. It became obvious the AK-200 saw Viridian's mount as a Grimm threat as well.

Left with no other choice, the gladiator jumped off, dangling on the metal frame tower they all hung on. As his Grimm vanished and the firing stopped, they all could hear the creaking of the tower.

"Woah woah woah, we just finished fixing this thing!" Coal cried out.

Seraphina glared at Viridian while clinging for dear life. "If you end up toppling this, _so help me_-"

"Let's toss you off to counterbalance, then." The gladiator spat.

The notion didn't displease Coal. "All opposed?"

His question made her spin his head towards him. Seeing the seriousness of his expression, she shuddered. "Oh my God, there's _two_ of them now..."

**(-)**

"Meow". The sound bounced around the room, barely audible over the game system Monica and Sylvia dueled over. Their constant grunting and grumbling and whooping made all else difficult to hear, but Ash could hear the cat quite well. After all, it was trapped inside his clothing. "Meow. Meow. Meow." The cat repeated.

"No no no no," Sylvia rambled, twisting her body to steer around the cliff face better. Her racer made the turn successfully, rushing past another racer. "I think _not_!"

"Meow."

"Leave em in the dust, Sylvia! Smash em!" Monica cheered.

"Meow."

"_Get back there_!" The berserker shouted, pushing back another competitor. "Know your place, lousy bots!"

"Meow." Ash wondered if the noisy feline was bothering Dusk at all. A quick glance told him he was still focused on his notes. The burned one returned his gaze to the screen, where the checkered line began to render.

"Almost there... Cross... That... Finish... Line... YES!" Monica stood up, bellowing for all to hear. "BOW DOWN TO YOUR QUEEN!"

"Meow."

"Eh? Sylvia?" Monica shook the berserker's shoulder. Sylvia remained as still as a statue. "What's wrong? You won."

"Meow."

"I've just..." She began, tears welling in her eyes. "I've missed this so much. I've missed all of you so much! Oh, Monnie!" The two commenced a teary embrace.

"Good, you're done." Dusk interrupted. "Come over here and we can go over today's homework. Unless you didn't miss schoolwork as well?"

Sylvia's smile cracked. She turned away and quickly stated "Err, sorry, Dusk, I didn't hear what you said. I'm gonna start another round so-"

"Stop. Right. There." The soldier growled with a glare. He marched out of his chair and whisked away Sylvia's Scroll. "Desk. _Now_."

"Meow." With the game system off, everyone heard the cat's cry, with all eyes on Ash. And still, he sat there, cross legged with the cat somewhere in the heap of fabric amidst his clothes. The burned one stared back, watching their conflicted expressions. The cat gave another desperate mewl.

"Uhh, Ash?" The soldier began.

"Mm?"

"Meow."

The brief mewl in the gap made Dusk uneasy. "I know the professor tasked you with looking after his cat and all, but are you sure you're going about it right?"

"What do you mean?"

"It sounds... Displeased." Shisko gave an agitated sound, as if in agreement.

"Irrelevant. I was ordered to keep an eye on Shisko. This is the best method. Otherwise," Ash parted his cloak, and the cat took the opportunity to flee. The burned one swiftly ended Shisko's escape, sweeping him up into his hands again. Shisko flailed like mad, but was unable to escape. "This happens."

Sylvia eyed her Scroll, inching towards it with Dusk preoccupied. "Shouldn't you keep it entertained or somethin'? I know I'd die of boredom, locked up like that."

"That was not my given objective." Ash replied, pulling Shisko into his prison once again. Dusk caught onto Sylvia's scheme, whipping his hand back. The berserker slammed a clenched fist onto the hardwood floor.

"But, if you play with it, Shisko'll be less prone to escape." Monica pointed out. Her tail started whipping around behind her. "Let me play with him!"

"Professor Vidal trusted me with Shisko's safekeeping."

The Faunus gasped. "Are you saying I'm too rough?"

"You're really taking this seriously, Ash..." Dusk admitted, though his tone held no hint of approval. "The door is closed, as is the window. The cat will be fine in here."

"I was told Shisko is an escape artist. Professor Vidal made it very clear that he will find a way to roam free."

"I got it!" Sylvia shouted, startling everyone. "I can look after Shisko in your place! That way I won't have to do home-" She coughed. "I mean, Ash can focus on his homework without worrying about the cat!"

"Before that pause." Dusk interjected. "What were you say-"

"It's settled!" She announced, not letting the soldier get any further. "Hurry, hand me the cat. Hurry, Ash! My life depends on it!"

Ash looked at her, noting her serious, desperate expression. It sure seemed like she would die. He began to sweat, unsure of what to do. Sylvia was in clear danger, though he didn't know what of. In a panic, he opened up to let Shisko free. The cat shot out of his cloak like a bullet, making for the door. Sylvia reacted first, crying out in alarm and chasing after.

Shisko jumped up, paws clasping around the handle. To everyone's surprise, the handle twisted before the berserker could reach him. "No! Don't let him get away!"

"Shisko-oo!" The door opened to reveal the professor, already scooping up the unhappy cat. Prof. Vidal began rubbing his face against Shisko's fine fur. "Ohh, my sweet wittle kitty, I missed you so... Thanks again, Ash! Ooo, let's go see if Lily missed me!" With the door slammed shut, team Mustard grew quiet. Sylvia, herself, was at a particular loss for words, having not moved from the door.

Dusk cleared his throat. "Well. It seems like you'll have nothing else to do but study under my supervision." Sylvia shivered, but her shoulders continued to tremble. When she finally started laughing, Ash felt relieved to see her return to normal. He didn't know what the situation was or why Sylvia was in danger, just glad the threat was passed.

"Foolish Dusk!" Sylvia cackled, jabbing a finger in his direction. "I still have plenty of trump cards in my hand! And there is one activity we've had to put on hold since my punishment! And that is _your _training!"

"_My_ training? What are you-" With a gasp, the color drained from Dusk's face. "No... You can't mean-"

"Prepare yourself, young padawan!"

**(-)**

"Well, that wasn't awful." Coal blurted. With his hands stuffed in his pockets, he lead the rest of his team through the halls. Viridian said nothing. Usually, this would be the time where he would make some snarky comment about how useless we all were. Or how this was a waste of time. Maybe he was tired. He did most of the work, anyhow.

The aspiring Hunter pulled up his left claw, staring at the jagged ends. Range was not his strong suit. He had always used his Semblance and his swift speed to dance around targets while tearing them apart. But today proved that ranged capabilities were just as important. Not that this was the first time the thought crossed through Coal's head. He had considered enhancing his weapons further to morph into some kind of gun.

But a lack of attachment towards a type of firearm left him unsure of what to get. He wasn't much of a gun expert, anyways. Coal let his hand fall, sighing. "Hey, Azure. Mind letting me see one of your knives?" Although confused, the assassin fabricated a dagger and tossed it to him. He guided his finger across the surface and over the sharp edge. Then, tested the balance of it. Then the weight, and finally, he tossed it up to catch it.

"It's not a bad choice for range." Seraphina blurted. Coal wondered if she was serious about her promise to stop reading his mind. But, he figured, it was easy for her to guess what's on people's minds. "As Azure proves, they make a great projectile."

"Yeah..." There were others that had excellent marksmanship to vouch for that as well. Edom of team Steel came to mind. He tossed the dagger back, which vanished after it fumbled around in Azure's hands. "I'm just not sure." Coal felt something tugging his sleeve, looking over to see Azure's metal helm.

"I..." She mumbled, strangely hesitant despite her sheltering mask. "If you wanted lessons... It would be no trouble..."

"Nah, it's fine. I wouldn't want to rely on your Aura for my ranged attacks, anyway. It'd be selfish. Plus, I'd be out of luck on my own."

"Then change your weapon or shut up about it." The gladiator barked. Though his words had a bite to them, as usual, Viridian said so without much hostility. "Make the decision."

_Holy Hell. Advice from Grouch? The world might be coming to an end_. Coal sighed, realizing that beyond the jest, he did need to come to a conclusion instead of sitting on the fence. Do my weapons need to change? He recalled Dusk ranting about how one's weapon is like their identity. Coal realized that he was no longer the person he had been. Over a crazy nine months, Coal had changed a great deal. All of them had.

"I'll go see Dusk about it. He's the expert on firearms." Change isn't bad. Without change, there isn't any growth. Yeah, it's time for something new. With more confident strides, Coal sped down the hall.

**(A.N: All right, and for those of you that weren't around when I split this, welcome to the beginning of Book Two. Pretend there's fanfare. Anyway, if you're reading this, just know that I'm very thankful for your loyalty and dedication to reading this series. And now, a warning. I plan to write A LOT more than what I have already. You're in for a long ride... I'll try to keep it interesting, at least.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Interest

**Chapter 2: Interest**

Dusk shut his eyes, cutting out all other distractions. At least, that was the plan. But even though he couldn't see it, he knew the others were still there, watching his fidgeting. It was one thing to close your eyes and meditate. It was another thing entirely to pretend you're the only one that exists when everyone else insists on making so much... Noise...

"_Wooooo_..." He heard Sylvia mumble. Although he couldn't see it, he knew her well enough to know she was doing something dumb to try and get his attention. "You're getting veeeery _distraaacteeed_... OoooOOoo! Monnie, join me. You have _no_ idea how much fun this is."

Dusk willed his eyelids shut tighter. And then wished his ears were also manually controlled. He sensed something brush against the hair in front of his face and flinched. His entire body wobbled as he struggled to prevent himself from smacking whatever or whoever away. But the true challenge was maintaining all of this while Monica shook a metal sheet back and forth. The warped audio only made him more uncomfortable and confused.

Like a beam of light parting the clouds, Ash's voice rang out above it all. "Aren't you guys going too far?" At last, a voice of reason in a mindless, chaotic room.

"Nowhere near enough! Get in here, Ash! Take this metal sheet!"

Dusk whimpered as the Faunus demonstrated the proper shaking techniques. Sylvia blew cold air down his neck, forcing him to shudder. The soldier began inhaling bigger breaths. All a futile struggle in passing Sylvia's lesson. Though he had to admit, he didn't expect to last this long considering what he's up against.

And now the question that hung in his mind was whether Sylvia did this out of concern for him and his supposedly weak 'Flow'. She did pull the lesson out of nowhere after being confronted about homework. In that case, the only thing Dusk is learning is to let Sylvia off the hook and goof off. For a minute, everything felt clear. It was time to put his foot down.

The door creaked open and Coal popped his head inside. "Hey, Dusk, mind if I-" In a heartbeat, everyone froze. Locked in their positions surrounding the soldier, everyone cocked their head towards Coal. Coal himself looked as bewildered as everyone else. The twisting of his face told Dusk he was unsure whether to quietly leave or laugh. Or scream. "Am I interrupting something?"

"_No_!" Dusk cried, standing up and pushing aside Sylvia. "No, not at all. You needed something?" Without wasting any time, Dusk ushered him outside and slammed the door shut. With a heavy sigh, the soldier leaned back against the door. "Please tell me you need more than to chit chat."

Coal was still focused on the door at Dusk's back. The questions never left his face. "Oh... K...? Uhhh... I was just hoping to get your advice on guns or suggestions-"

Dusk perked up. "You're interested in firearms? _Brilliant_!"

"I mean, it's just an interest in 'em. You seemed like you were busy-"

"No, no! Let's go, right now!" He blurted in a hurry, already making his way down the hall. As per habit, Dusk began a mental list of duties they would need to see to. _First would do well to examine his weapons, obviously. We must discover what form of range is available. Next, we can hit up the firing range. As I recall, they should have multiple firearms to choose from, as well as bullets. Ooo, how exciting!_

"Sooo... I'm tempted to address the Goliath in the room, and I've never been one for subtlety. What the hell kind of ritual did I break up earlier?"

_Oh. That_. Dusk's childlike smile vanished. "Just another one of Sylvia's stupid pranks. Please don't pay it any mind. On to actually important matters, why the curiosity for firearms? You never augmented your claws before, so I assumed you were satisfied with them alone."

"Meh. I've realized that a lack of range is really crippling. Was wondering what options were available for-"

"Well, you've got to consider the kinds of situations you'll find yourself in as well. Handguns, for example, have a decent, yet limited range. Ease of concealment and carrying, the works. Bigger guns with more extensive barrels can strike accurately from a much longer distance. Then you've got to decide on whether manual action is more your style, or whether semi-automatic, or even fully-"

"Holy, I just said I was interested in guns!"

"And I'm telling you, _it's not that simple_. Ah, yes, there is another matter the needs to be covered as well. As with any ranged weapon, skill and accuracy is required. Which usually boils down to practice. Have you used firearms before?"

Dusk watched Coal with eager impatience, noting the aspiring Hunter's change in expression. Hesitation and discomfort riddled his face, though Dusk refused to consider that this was due to him being pushy. "Once? There was that time, on my first mission with the others."

"And? Any kind of attachment? Any spurring feelings or exhilaration?"

Coal chuckled with an uncomfortable laugh, trying to ease the atmosphere. "You're taking this _very_ seriously."

"Of course I am. This is my area of expertise, after all." Dusk's chest swelled with pride, then he barked "_Now answer the question_."

"Sheesh... Ok, maybe? There wasn't much of anything I felt back then. Just... Convenience? Maybe a little impressed, but that was about it. I think."

Dusk frowned. "You're not making this very easy. If guns aren't your thing, there's other forms as well. Bows, crossbows, slingshots, or other thrown weapons."

"Look, I'll be blunt. I'm looking for something that's low maintenance and offers something that lets me hit things from afar."

But the soldier shook his head at Coal, opening the doors to the workshop. "Weapons are anything but low maintenance. You should know so by your own. Of course, your Semblance, once discovered, might offer some ranged assistance."

Coal's expression twisted, and he looked away. Dusk wondered if the topic was touchy for him. Indeed, a Semblance was like another limb. A literal extension of themselves. There are situations where others are worse off, but for those that practice Grimm Hunting, not having a Semblance was like fighting barehanded. Without a word, Coal uploaded his weapon's schematics onto a large screen.

It showed two variances; the clawed form and the shield form. Dusk committed every detail to memory. It was configured and woven together quite masterfully. Specially crafted to fit only his thin, long fingers, he bet. Though such a trait would be rather common, it did personalize the paired weapons a touch. The length of the claws and the shields were greater than he expected. Dusk made an estimated guess on how far from the fingertips they stretch, but his assumption came quite short. The claws doubled the length of his hands.

"The main problem is that these modifications were for compressing. To make them as light as possible while still utilizing as much of the material as possible, leaving no room. This means you can't reconfigure them into a third, ranged form. At best..." Dusk's mind explored the options he was familiar with. Guns were out. So were bows. "A slingshot mount?" Even his tone felt deflated when he blurted that.

"A slingshot's a kid's toy. No thanks."

"Then that leaves only a carried firearm as a possibility." Dusk studied the diagrams again. It was possible, and quite common, to modify the knuckles or wrists to fire bullets. But there wasn't any room for such implants. And if they were applied, the added weight would offset and impede Coal. One of the boons of Coal's claws was low range in exchange for high speed.

His eyes trailed to the shield formation. They coiled around his wrists and palm to stay attached and centered. But aside from that, his fingers were bare. "Hmm. Yes, a side firearm would be suitable. What do you say we head to the firing range?"

**(-)**

Lessons ended for the day. Dinner was hours away. The perfect time for a little treat, Sera exited the tea shop with a bagged prize inside. Several tea bags inside that she may or may not have stolen. Nothing they can prove, anyways. She manipulated the clerk to hand them to her directly. Alongside instructions she memorized, she should be able to reproduce the enchanting teas from the other day.

Another prize in tow. Bubble tea, as it was called. Chilled and quite sweet. Perhaps a little too sweet for her tastes, but it was scrumptious all the same. The psychic relished every sip as she strode past strangers. The murmuring of the crowds tempted the psychic. She recalled her promise to Coal, her deal to renew their bond.

Her Semblance was primed, ready to strike and invade. All she needed was to submit. But to do so would put their standing at risk again. Oh, but she loved it so, to dig around and uncover hidden secrets... But they were strangers. Surely he won't have any qualms about such a hobby on a passerby. Besides, it wasn't work related. _Just a taste, then_.

"Sera?" A girl chirped behind her. Her telepathic grip retracted as she spun to see Sherry wearing oversized sunglasses. "I thought I recognized you! What's up?"

"Ah, Sherry." _This will do_. Sera smiled at her, relieved inside. Now she could dig around all she pleased. Even better, she didn't need to bother using her Semblance to know what's on her mind. "Out guy-spying again?"

Sherry shrugged in a coy manner. "Guilty as charged. What about you?" She eyed the pack in Sera's hand. "Tea? I think I heard about that place. Is it any good compared to the others?"

The psychic blinked. "There's more than one?" _I must tour them _all. "You simply have to take me next time."

"Well why not now?"

"Mm, tempting... But didn't Professor Vidal give us plenty of homework?"

Sherry shrugged again, this time looking bored. "I'll get Naddy to help me with it. She loves schoolwork, anyway."

"You sly fox." The two marched down the sidewalk, side by side, back to the Academy. "So, does Atlas sport any good looking men, or are they all exclusive to the Academy?"

"And here I thought I was the only one that noticed." Sherry admitted with a skip to her steps. "It's like, hunk central in there."

"Having a background of physical activity is also a bonus. In school, you know already of their valiance and courage."

"I'm so glad Plum talked me into coming here. And to think, I wanted to hit up Shade in Vacuo."

"Let me guess; dangerous men make for sexy partners?"

"Honestly, it was the lack of dress code." _Ah, that explains her outfit_. Seraphina noticed earlier how she wasn't wearing her school uniform outside. Instead, she sported oversized, tinted sunglasses, a crop top jacket over a white sleeveless top, and jean shorts. "Vale's uniform isn't bad, I liked the red ties and black suits. Who isn't crazy about a sharp dressed man? But the skirts just weren't my style.."

The psychic laughed. "Haven's black was too bland and stiff."

"Finally, somebody gets it!" Sherry threw up her hands. "I knew Atlas would have it the worst, but it's not so bad since we get out of those clothes for combat and after classes. And some guys look quite dashing in uniform."

"Ah, but Sherry, we're here to learn." Sera chided in a playful manner.

"Pshh, learning is second on my priority list. Oh! All this talk reminded me. You're close to Viridian, aren't ya?"

The psychic pretended to hesitate on the subject. "We are partners, and all, but I wouldn't say we're very... acquainted."

Sherry let out a sigh of relief. "I was always worried you had a thing for him."

At this, Sera could no longer contain herself. She burst into laughter, even dropping her bag while she bent over, clutching her gut. She may have put a little too much into her performance, but the subject itself was too funny for her. Sure, the psychic acted like she was head over heels for him. But that was only because he was so easily annoyed.

"Ahh, I needed that..." She muttered, picking up her bag again. "No, no, nothing of the sort. He's all yours, if you can play your cards right."

"That's a load off my mind! But that's something I wanted to ask about. I need to know more about him..."

Seraphina shook her head. "I know as much about him as the next person. He hasn't let his guard down around anybody. Tell you what, if I can help you set up a private situation with him, then you have a chance to get close and personal with him. Here's what you do..."

**(-)**

The firing range Atlas Academy sported was nothing but the best lien could buy. Regularly stocked up on the best for ammunition, Dust, and most of all, firearms. Even half of the Academy's armory would fill the deep trench below the arena. Coal figured it was necessary, assuming both the students and faculty restocked from the same source. Maybe even part of the military force stationed here. Atlas Academy served not only as a training facility, but a fortress as well.

He flushed all thought of the topic out of his head, focusing on the iron sights. The bullet exploded forth from the barrel, barely nicking the target not far from where he stood. The recoil made the weapon almost bounce out of his grip. Coal scowled as he lowered the carbine. The weight was something he wasn't fully used to either.

"Not bad." Dusk remarked after removing his ear protection. "It's not great, either, but at least you're hitting the target. Remember that you can rest the gun on the railing there for added stability. It will reduce the recoil and increase accuracy." After his explanation, both students donned their ear protection again. Coal focused on the target again, ensuring the the iron sight lined up with the point at the tip of the barrel.

He fired, feeling the inertia of the weapon shoot into his shoulder again, but with less power this time. Coal lowered the weapon and glanced up again. This one didn't even hit the target. Annoyed, he decided to try again, this time waiting for his nerves to settle. Concentrating and waiting until he felt ready, his finger hit the trigger once more.

This time, he didn't stand up to see if it hit. He planned on unloading more of the magazine before seeing the results. He fired again after another delay. Then again. But the fifth time, a few more bullets came out. In a panic, Coal released his hand and tried to pull the barrel away, as if his could prevent more bullets from firing that way. Dusk smacked him up the back of the head.

"Stop. Activate the safety, remove the magazine, move your finger away from the trigger, then lower the weapon. This isn't rocket science."

"Yeah, yeah..." Coal complied despite being angry about being struck. Really, he was angry over having failed again. After everything was done and the magazine was placed on the countertop where it could do no more harm, he groaned.

"Two shots into the fourth ring on the torso, one in the third. Two more on the outer ridges of the head. Two more at least hit the frame." Dusk recited Coal's progress, before jotting it down in a notebook. "You seem to have difficulties with the fully automatic feature."

"Dumb trigger fires over the simplest touch..."

"Such a feature can be augmented to better suit your preferences." More jotting and scribbling. "How about a handgun? I still think you should avoid manual mechanisms until you're more familiar with guns in general."

"You're the boss..." Coal muttered, handing back the ammo and gun. The world of firearms was one he almost regretted tumbling into. On one hand, he was glad to consult an expert on the subject. On the other, it's so much more than just point and shoot. It was like a new class in school.

"I commend you for wanting to try something new." Dusk said with a smile, handing Coal a pistol and magazine. "It's not easy to admit to a problem and overcome it." _Well, at least I've got that going for me_. Coal tested the weight of the handgun. It was easy to load, as well. Next to no manual work needed. Just cock it and pull it.

He fired, both hands wrapped around the handle. Then again. Each delay longer than the last until all six rounds were fired. They removed their protection and examined the results. "Two in the chest, third ring. One in the head, second ring. One in the torso fifth, one in the sixth as well. How do you feel?"

Coal switched on the safety and emptied the cartridge. His hands weren't shaking, but something was different. The results were different, too. The handgun was light and small. He couldn't stabilize it on the railing, but with his arms locked in place, he didn't need to. Coal lifted it with one hand, poised. It didn't seem too awful to one hand, either.

"I'll take that as a good sign. So, what is it that you want out of a firearm?" Dusk asked, taking back the emptied magazine. Coal stared at the gun, then the claws at his side. _What the hell did I want out of a gun? To hit stuff that's too far? But if it's too far, then Grouch is better suited. What is our team lacking..._

"I guess I want something that'll let me burn away at something before it attacks someone. I'm fast, but not fast enough. If I can't get there in time, then I'll want something that can get there ahead of me."

Dusk pried the gun from his hands, humming in thought. "But not impeding on your pacing? Hmm... I've seen how you fight, as well. Give me a moment." With Dusk gone, Coal stared back at the targets on the firing range. Accuracy wasn't his thing. When he thought he was gonna hit it, it would miss, then when he tried to move it to where he thought it would go, it would overshoot again.

The doors opened, and Dusk returned with another, bulkier pistol. Coal recognized the wire frame part behind as a stock. The magazine was in the middle of the gun rather than inside the grip. "This is a submachine gun, also known as a submachine pistol for obvious reasons. I know you don't like fully automatic, but the lack of power means less recoil."

Coal tested the weight of it. It wasn't as heavy as the rifles or carbines, but not quite as light as the pistol from earlier. It didn't seem all that bad. Coal undid the safety and readied it, holding it with the stock against his shoulder. It fired like crazy, but in bursts that he could control after a bit of practice. The range and spread was pretty crazy, so it seemed like luck would be needed more than skill.

Once the clip was emptied, Coal prepped another. There was a nice feeling sitting in his gut about this one. "You can remove the stock if you'd like." Dusk reminded. Coal nodded and did so, readying it once again. It felt nice like this, held out in his outstretched arm. He tested whether it felt odd in only one hand, but found it to be only a little different. "So, do you mind if I ask you about Seraphina?"

The bullet storm that spewed forth struck the target and sprayed into the ceiling. They both recoiled from the sudden noise ravaging their vulnerable ears. Coal managed to loosen his grip on the trigger after losing control for a moment. "_What_?!"

"I was just curious about the situation between you two. There was no need to go ballistic like that..." Dusk answered, rubbing his ears. Coal sighed, activating the safety once again. He decided to test how it felt to aim it while they discussed the abhorrent topic.

"Things are fine, everything is _fine_." He answered defensively.

"I mean, you didn't let her join us for game night for five nights straight. You wouldn't even give her the time of day."

"Things are fine now. There was... A bit of a falling out, but it's resolved."

"Oh." _Oh? Is that it? You wanted to give me tinnitus for that? _Coal rolled his eyes and regained his focus. "Do you know if there's anything between her and Viridian?"

"Grouch? As far as I'm concerned, they're mortal enemies." Coal didn't like where this was going. "Why're you asking about her?"

"Well... I was kind of..." Dusk's face flushed with color. While Coal waited for an answer, the soldier scratched the back of his head and couldn't look him in the eye. "I was thinking of asking h-her... I was... Do you know the kind of guys she's into?"

"I see." Coal stated. He lowered the weapon, then placed it in Dusk's hands. Then he cleared his throat. "Excuse me for a minute."


	3. Chapter 3: Delicacy

**Chapter 3: Delicacy**

_**Leon brushed aside the golden locks of his beloved, Vivian. "Don't fret, my dear. I'll be back before you know it, and in your arms once again."**_

_**The fair maiden, with tears streaming down her eyes, shook her head and cried out "You can't! No one can defeat Lord Valkras! You'll surely meet your end on this quest!"**_

_Good, so this book does have someone that isn't blind_, Viridian thought to himself, unsure of whether he wanted to read on. The brute mulled over the next pages detailing their teary goodbye. He struggled to find interest in this book Dr. Elmahdi lent him.

_**"Chris," Leon began, struggling to find courage to speak on. "If I don't... If I don't make it... Take care of her for me."**_

_**"Don't say that. You'll return. We'll **_**all **_**return. All six of us. And the castle will prepare a celebration so large, it will be remembered for ages to come." Leon smiled at Chris' optimism, finding hope within himself. **_**That's right**_**, he thought. I can't let everyone down.**_

_This is asinine. Why does Chris, the largest friend, not simply eat the other five? If they're stronger together, I see no other way. He wants Vivian for himself, anyway. _This was why he hated stories like this. Tall tales of suspense for eager-

"Knock knock." A girl interrupted his chain of thoughts, alongside the action she narrated. Viridian recognized the voice without looking up, opting to instead slouch further into his bed. Sherry poked her head through the door with that same coy smirk. Unchanging as ever. She hung off the open door, partially inside his room.

"What do you want?" He barked. Viridian just wanted to return to solitude. His plan was to get this over with as soon as possible and be on his way.

"Oh, a couple things," she replied with a posed look. "See, Prof. Teikoss needed a favor. Something about moving some stuff, looked real heavy." Now Sherry leaned against the doorframe. "Too heavy for a delicate little lady to carry by herself." She added with a giggle.

The brute let out a heavy sigh. If he didn't help, Teikoss would get up in his face about it. Seraphina would reprimand him for turning Sherry away. Coal wouldn't care, but just imagining his face ticked him off. He needed a distraction. _Well, manual labor isn't the worst chore to do._ "Fine. I'll get this done and over with." He murmured as he got up to leave.

"Shall we, then?" She chimed in, clinging to his arm. Just like that witch.

Viridian cast an evil eye at the bubbly girl following him like a lost puppy. "Where is it?" He asked, stomping down the hall.

Sherry seemed to trip up for the briefest of moments, an action almost unnoticed by the brute. "O-oh, umm, should be by the... Armory. Yeah. He mentioned Dust capsules."

It sounded like they should really go an see the professor to find out the full details. But the titan and him did not get along one bit. "Whatever." He muttered as he turned the corner.

**(-)**

"Hook, line, and sinker." Seraphina snickered to herself. "It's all up to you now, Sherry." Amused with the webs she weaved, the psychic turned the corner and entered. Now was the time to relax, some bubble tea, review their notes on the students, and add some details to Sherry's file. Lounging as though living the high life, Sera relished the moment of peace.

Which lasted exactly twelve seconds, after which the door slammed open. "_You lying harlot_!" Coal shouted upon entering. Almost choking on her drink, Sera lost all composure. Not a moment to give her any time to think, Coal began pacing around, mumbling nonsense. "I never should have trusted you. Never should've thought you'd actually stop. Of course you wouldn't! Why would you? You're a _psychopath_!"

"Coal?"

"You witch! Just when I thought you might have a shred of decency-"

"Coal-"

"Never again! Never-"

"Will you stop this?!" She shouted. "You're treading a hole into the floor below!" Coal finally stopped his pacing, glaring at her with such intensity. The psychic groaned, planting a hand over her face. "Now, while I'm not _refuting_ your original declaration, I must know the circumstances which led you to such a hypothesis."

Coal scoffed with disgust. "Don't pretend like you don't-" Seeing she was getting nowhere, she tossed a box of tea leaves at him to shut him up. Once he recovered, she shot him a silent stare and a gesture that read _**'Well? I'm waiting.' **_Gritting his teeth, the aspiring hunter finally announced his findings. "How long have you been leading on Dusk?!"

"Dusk?" Well, my mission has been to obtain information. Best method for that, given my standing, is through flirtation. "Since we met. What brought on this sudden discovery?"

"Gee, you tell me, Miss Psychic!"

"Ugh..." Sera rolled her eyes. "I thought you were vehement on me not using my powers on yourself."

"Oh, _now_ you pretend like you don't-" He stopped in his tracks once he saw Sera gripping another box. Enough of the theatrics. We've all established I'm a horrible person. "Turn Dusk down. Reject him, or I swear..."

"And finally, you get to the bottom of... excuse me?"

**(-)**

"...And that's how me and the girls made it to Atlas! Still hard to believe we've beaten the odds and made it all together!" Sherry fondled her escort's arm, massaging the muscular build. "I like to think it was fate that brought me to this school."

Viridian said nothing. As he had for the past two minutes. Sherry talking his ears off was almost as hellish as that witch. With one arm clutching the base of a crate, he sped up his pace. The bubbly girl followed suit, almost tugging at this point. She claimed to inform him when he needed to take a turn, as she was leading the way, but so far had filled the air with nonsense.

"So, enough about me. Let's hear all about you now." She said in a cheerier voice than normal. _This is stupid_, the brute thought to himself. _Investigation is _their _job. Not mine. I want no part of this_. He tried to shake her off, switch arms to carry the box. But she only traded places to his left side. "Where did you grow up?"

"Vacuo." He grumbled.

"That's interesting! Anything special about Vacuo?"

"No."

"I see, I see. Say, what's your favorite band?"

"Don't have one."

"Huh? You don't listen to music?"

"No." Things went on like this for quite a while. He lacked all empathy to respond as though he cared.

"Do you have a favorite color?"

"No."

"Favorite animal?"

"No."

"Favorite food?"

"N-" He paused. The mention of food did spark his interest. While Viridian didn't care for anything that wasn't related to violence and his ambition, he did have a favorite food. A food he had discovered shortly after being employed by Sorrell. "Sweets..." He murmured.

Sherry's ears perked up. "You like sweet food?" The brute nodded, his thoughts now filled with all variances of sweets he had eaten. Chocolate, ice cream, jub jubs, candies, and- "Do you like cakes?"

"Cakes..." Viridian licked his lips in anticipation. He hadn't tasted cakes yet. He didn't know what all could be sweet. Not everything coated with sugar was sweet, after all.

"Store bought ones, or home made?" Sherry also reflected his eagerness with hope twinkling in her eyes. The brute never noticed, dazed and lost in thought.

"You can make cake?"

"Totally! And chocolate, and cookies too!"

_All this time, I could have been making all these things? _He shook his head, trying to force the thought out. His ambition was everything. Anything that wasn't aligned with it did not matter. Finally, he asked "Where is this supposed to go again?"

"Huh?" She seemed a little bewildered by the change in topic, as if forgetting their place and task. "O-oh, yeah, right, right-"

"Well?" He demanded, tapping his foot in impatience, stopping where two halls met. Now that he was staring her in the face, he noticed something. She was stammering with her words, a faint touch of panic in her expression. Those cherry colored eyes, never meeting his own gaze... She's leading me astray on purpose.

The box crashed to the ground, sending the thousands of canisters scattering to the walls and down beyond their sight. No longer flubbing, Sherry looked up to see Viridian's expression twist with rage. He was crackling his knuckles, gritting his teeth. He seethed in silence, before making a simple demand.

"Which one of them was it?" He barked. "The clown or the witch?"

"M-my, you're so close, V..." Sherry murmured, startled, yet not daunted. If anything, she breathed a little faster, a rosy tinge creeping on her cheeks.

"Well?!"

"I... Don't know what you're talking a-"

The brute pulled back, his gaze turned down the hall they came from. "So, it was the witch." _If it was the clown, he would have insisted she pin the blame on him. No, not blame. He would want credit for this little stunt._ Viridian kicked aside a can before leaving Sherry. "Excuse me a moment."

**(-)**

"Be quiet for a moment. I need time to think." Seraphina spat with her fingers pressed against her temple.

But of course, Coal would all but comply. "It's not rocket since, Sera. Dusk plans on asking you out. Reject him. I don't care how harsh you are about it, just leave him be!"

The psychic rolled her eyes. "How many times must I remind you to look up the word _delicacy_?! There's a process! Plus, you know what Dusk is like! He's an innocent and frail soul!" She bit her bottom lip, averting her gaze. "With some frankly obscene thoughts that may need addressing, but-"

"Oh my God, how long must you play the puppeteer?! Dusk is our friend!"

"Precisely why this must be dealt with tenderly! I care about him as much as you do!"

"You do?" Dusk blurted from behind. They both spun to see the soldier just about to knock on the door almost off its hinges. He flustered and turned away, scratching his hair. "That... Makes me happy." He said with a faint smile.

_Oh, shoot_. Sera never noticed his approach because Coal was screaming at her face. "Well, speak of the de-" She began with a wide smile, but Coal intervened.

"No, no, no, no." He started pushing the soldier out the door. "Dusk, give us a moment. The adults are talking."

But before he could be ushered out, someone was pushing him back in. Rather, someone was pushing him aside, scrambling to get in the room. Viridian's hulking figure loomed over Seraphina. In a swift action, his closed fist collided against her jaw, sending her to the ground.

"Returning the favor." He grumbled. Satisfied, he resumed his reading position and continued as if nothing had happened. But beyond his vision, and well beyond his empathy, Dusk rushed to Sera's side, helping her to her feet without waiting at all.

"Sera, are you all right?" He practically shouted.

A headache she had been mitigating until now had surged through her head. "Ugh... I should have seen that coming."

"How _dare_ you!" The soldier shouted. "What in Remnant would cause you to raise a hand to a lady?! And your teammate, at that!" Wow, he's really taking the high road, she thought. Not all too surprising, in all honesty. "I can't believe you're such a barbarian!"

"And who do you think _you're_ talking to?!" Sherry screeched, now also making her entrance. Things are quickly spiraling into chaos. Dusk and Sherry bickered back and forth, no progress made on either side. Just more noise to fill her pounding head. Coal glared with the fury of a thousands Suns, making all kinds of mental threats.

"_Would all of you __**SHUT UUUUUP**__!_" Viridian bellowed. His booming voice echoed, even down the hall. All other noise came to a screeching halt, his voice still ringing in all of their heads. The brute jabbed his book in Sera's direction. "You. Sort this out. It's probably your fault anyway."

Dusk looked as though he were about to argue back, but a swift, intimidating scowl from the brute silenced him. Indeed, the soldier now assumed a sitting position, like an obedient little dog. Sherry, it seemed, also mimicked his submissive stance. A door creaked open without any of them noticing. All the while the psychic's head throbbed in unfathomable pain.

Clapping her hands together, she pretended as though her skull wasn't splitting open. "All right, we'll settle this like Hunters. Dusk, you and one other teammate of your choosing will spar against Sherry and one teammate of her choosing. The winner will be graced with courtship for one, romantic evening."

_""What?"" _They all said in unison.

"Sherry, you get a date with your beloved Viridian if you win-" The bubbly girl almost began to drool, with starry eyes. "-And Dusk, I'll accept your advances should you win." Dusk shied away, but could not hide his grin.

"_You_-" Viridian began, but to mend her still throbbing temple, Seraphina pressed a finger to his lips.

"Hush, V, I'm resolving the situation, as you had asked." She could have sworn she saw a vein pop on his forehead. Must have been her imagination. No matter. Now there was only one nuisance left to be dealt with. The psychic met Coal's gaze, feeling the intensity of his seething fury.

_**This isn't right, Sera. This isn't what I asked. **_There was a noble anger in his eyes, but also a forlorn pity. _**Both Dusk and Sherry, you can't lead them along like this.**_

_**It will be all right, Coal. **_She answered_**. I will handle things with Dusk. You need not worry, I will ease his quivering heart. As gently as possible, I assure you.**_


	4. Chapter 4: What's At Stake

**Chapter 4: What's At Stake**

The battlefield, though littered with obstacles and scars of strife, lay barren of all else. Dusk and Sherry stared each other down, conflicting wills at work. He, with his gun in his grasp, while she held the lasso of her gun like a whip. One could not find two more determined fighters in all Atlas at this time. Coal exhaled coarsely, making his discomfort audible to the other spectators.

"So, _this_ is your solution?" He asked. "This is your idea of resolving the mess you started? In what way is this you taking responsibility?!"

Seraphina scoffs in disgust. "Does a minute go by without you prattling on about nonsense? Worry like that and you'll bald before you're thirty."

"Right, of course, silly me. I was simply hoping my head would still be attached for my thirtieth to actually take place."

"Ugh, calm yourself. This is a _perfect_ solution."

"Explain to me how this is a solution of any kind."

With her arms folded, the psychic waggled her finger with a smile. "Either I have a heart to heart with Dusk, or its suddenly not my problem anymore."

Coal saw a clenched fist whiz past his face. It would have reached the psychic had she not expected such lashback. "Stand still and let me hit you." Viridian growled while flailing his fist.

"All right, all right, I apologize." She admitted with a scowl. Coal's frown disappeared upon hearing her response. She would never have apologized for anything. One who never regrets any action or pities a single soul is the type of woman she is. Once Viridian gave up his swinging and stomped away, Sera flashed Coal a smile. "I was being serious. I will have a talk with Dusk should he win."

His frown returned, stirring disbelief in the psychic. No doubt she could see his imagination at work, depicting the young soldier in service to vile sovereignty. Coal ignored her false claims and empty promises, disregarding her rebuttal. "Dusk is our friend. I don't want to see harm come to him, or anyone else for that matter."

"I'm well aware of that. " She replied. Then her tone softened. "I know that all too well. But we have our jobs to do."

"But it-"

"It isn't everything." She finished for him. Coal stood there in silence, a bit stirred, yet not surprised. "And you're right. It's time we grew up. And it's time for them to do the same."

She had changed. Perhaps not drastically or even quickly, but something affected Seraphina's icy heart. As though what had stunted her growth had weakened, even slightly. Coal turned his attention to the two fighters instead. _Pretty words don't matter_, he thought to himself. _What matters is the result of this fight._

The Atlas arena was available for all students to use, especially as extra curriculum. Indeed, Team Canvas and Mustard and Passion weren't the only ones present. Few others that had used the stage until recently stood by. Dusk did one last checkup on his rifle. Everything was all prepared. With a confident smirk, he shouted to the only obstacle standing between him and Seraphina.

"I must confess, I'm surprised you agreed to such a duel! Such an invitation is nothing less than a declaration of your feelings."

Sherry waved her lasso around, until it retracted back into her gun. There was little she wouldn't do for style points. "The same goes for you, don't it? Sera's a nice catch. I didn't think you'd have the guts to comply with something like this."

What Sherry said was true. However unfortunate, spineless was a good word describing the soldier well. But this man standing there today... Dusk gave a chuckle, looking striking and bold. "My victory shall be testament to my feelings for her. What better way for a man to confess?" _Who is this guy?_

"When love is on the line, it's all or nothin', is that it?" Sherry asked. "I couldn't agree more!" _When did these two become like old war buddies? _This entire debacle has thrown everything into chaos. Coal wasn't sure if this wasn't some kind of parallel universe where everything made sense and no one was crazy.

The screens lit up, and four profiles appeared. "Same rules as usual!" Dusk announced. "A fight in pairs, until Aura depletion or a ring out! Are you ready for this, Sylvia?"

"I'm always ready for battle." The berserker declared in a solemn tone, no battle crazed grin like usual. She held a poised battle stance, axe held firm in her hands, a serious expression gracing her. _The parallel universe theory holds ground_, Coal thought to himself.

Shery grinned. "I knew you'd have your strongest ally with you for this. The bond of partners is strong, after all. Exactly why _I_..." With a raised hand, the pink haired girl introduced her own reinforcements. Sandra pushed forward a very reluctant looking Plum onto the stage. "Chose my leader!"

"Wait, Sherry, I never agreed to this!" Plum blurted.

"But you have to!" Sherry cried. "C'mon, you're _perfect_ for this, I know you are!"

"What about Nadine?!"

**(5 minutes earlier)**

"No." Nadine declared.

Sherry held her breath for a moment, shocked. "I didn't even say anything."

"My answer is no, Sherry. Find one of the other girls to help you."

"How do you even know I'm going to ask you a question? Maybe I came to say hi, or to grab a book." She gestured to the other tomes in the vast Atlas Academy library.

Nadine sighed, lowering her book. "I've known you for over half my life. There's no reason you would come to the library on your own, unless you've realized that academic studies are something you're lacking. And that is a _very_ very slim chance. No, the only reason you would approach the library is either a guy that's caught your interest is on his way here or already inside, or your objective is me. Since it's still five months until we get new students, the former seems unlikely.

"That only leaves me. You always come to me whenever you have one of two problems; either with your studies again, or boys. I never see you approach for any other reason. Since I saw you arm in arm with Viridian on my way here, that makes the deduction even easier. To summarize, you're predictable and stubborn." Nadine took a sip from her drink, before staring a hole through her partner. "Am I wrong?"

A long time passed. Too long. Sherry's smile cracked, either through sheer embarrassment, or annoyed that Nadine had the gall to say something like that. "Naddy, I need your help."

"I hate being right sometimes." Was her swift reply.

"I'm entering into a duel, and I knew I could count on you."

"A duel?" The bookworm blinked in surprise. "Extra curricular phys. ed? That's unlike you. Good for you."

"So you'll help me?" Sherry chirped with glee.

"No, of course not." Hearing such a harsh answer made her gasp as though someone stabbed her in the gut. "Combat Training is my worst subject, and I'm fine with that."

"Naddy... This is a matter of life and death!"

Nadine's scowl returned. "So it _is_ about boys. I should've known."

**(Present time)**

"Can you believe her?!" Sherry grumbled. Plum averted her gaze, staring into nothing. She furrowed her brow and pursed her lips, before nodding to no one in particular. "Anyway, you're my only hope now, so shake a leg!"

Plum sighed. "You owe me for this." She answered, readying a battle stance.

"Put it on my tab!" Plum faltered, and her arms and head swung down.

"Let's not put this off any more than we already have!" Dusk shouted, firing a warning shot into the air. Sylvia dashed forward with inhuman speed, while Sherry bounced away. Plum made an ungraceful noise as she twisted her body to avoid the soldier's next shot. Gritting her teeth, she made a silent vow to get back at her daydreaming teammate one day. Her blades met Sylvia's, the sheer force behind the blow pushing Plum back.

And still the berserker pressed on. An unrelenting barrage of swift strikes, each with uncanny precision. Clacking her swords together to form a V, she fired the gun cartridges off. A ringing bang, followed by a black dust cloud. Plum had already backed away with a somersault, though she knew the berserker lay in wait. _No coughing_, she thought to herself. _Sylvia must have known to hold her breath. _

Gunfire, then a bullet split through the cloud, missing her leg by a narrow margin. Even through ash and smoke, Dusk remained a deadly shot. Plum dashed away, but with the field of battle empty, there was no haven from gunfire at such a range. _What is Sherry doing?! She should be trying to draw his attention away so that I can deal with Sylvia!_

And as though sensing the words on the tip of Plum's tongue, Sylvia charged through, a powerful jab leading her charge. The incredible reach of the two handed weapon all but grazed her. She swapped her holding of her swords, now parallel to her forearms, batting the mighty axe away. With a spin towards her opponent, Plum brought her free sword down.

But instead of making contact, Sylvia pulled herself towards her wayward axe. Turning her body, Plum's blade collided against the base of the hilt. Although the berserker's movements impressed her, she had tactics for such workarounds. The more flexible the fighter, the greater their strength. Sylvia's mistake was forgetting about Plum's left machete, still holding the axe back, but primed nonetheless.

She fired, the shrapnel of her round plastering the berserker's face. Plum fought the temptation to smile, proud of herself. Her discipline would not allow her to grow arrogant. With a spinning hop, her winding blades swirled. Like a whirlwind, she pelted Sylvia's defenses. Having had enough, Sylvia raised the lighter end of her heavy weapon. It's lightness meant a greater speed, catching Plum off guard. The blow struck her square in the chest, disorienting for the briefest of moments.

Twirling her weapon forward, the berserker continued forward with another jab. Then, swinging the weight of her body, she loosed a devastating horizontal blow. Plum performed a spinning jump, leaping over the deadly strike, her blades once again striking Sylvia. But Plum realized too late she had nowhere to go but down. With great effort, the berserker redirected her axe skyward, batting Plum higher into the air. She cluttered to the ground, though swiftly jumping to her feet.

"You're not the same wild fighter you were before." Plum admitted. "Very commendable. I should be grateful to be allowed a chance to grow alongside such a fine adversary."

Sylvia smirked back. "I dunno what exactly that means, but it sounds like a compliment at least."

**(-)**

Just as Dusk had hoped, Sherry made a beeline for the soldier. Even without cover and angles to bounce off of, she remained a versatile and swift foe. _The traction on those boots are unreal_. Even so, it became easier to track and predict her movements. Dusk's bulletspray had reached her, pelting her Aura. And then, to his surprise, she dove straight for him. Gliding above the ground, Sherry closed the distance, her body lower than he thought possible.

Once underneath, all it took was a motor powered kick to send Dusk high into the sky. _Clever. Despite her tiny frame and weight, she used the ground as an anchor point. Otherwise, any kind of kick from her would simply send her off as well_. Although Dusk doubted Sherry's intellect, she knew physics at least. Or perhaps it was instinct and practice.

Though the soldier realized too late this is no time for a thorough analysis. With his flight path easy to follow, Sherry's own bullets struck his defenses. Dusk gritted his teeth, focusing his Aura to maintain its shielding effect. Re-positioning himself, he fired in turn at her. And thus her evasive maneuvers resumed. The fire fight lasted another two seconds before Dusk finally landed.

Once again, his adversary closed the gap between them before he could react. Her foot narrowly missed his face, and in the freeze frame that followed, she wrapped her arms around his rifle as he motioned to raise it. Dusk struggled to free his gun, noting the confident smirk creeping on Sherry's lips. But that would be her downfall. If all his defenses were only a single gun, then he had no place as a proud Hunter of Atlas.

Dusk fired a buckshot of green sludge, which splattered on the ground. Now Sherry's smile faltered. She had no idea why he would do such a thing, the evidence written all over her face. True, with her firm grip on his gun, Dusk could not wave it around, let alone shoot such a close target. But Sherry's strength is in speed, not raw power. And although the soldier had less in the way of muscle mass than most at the Academy, it was more than enough to overpower a little girl.

His gun rose, and Sherry with it in tow. Dusk heaved his weapon and all things connected up, and fell forward. With a gross, yet satisfying squishing sound, Sherry splashed against the sludge, engulfed by it. Dusk finished his flip, his gun now free from her grasp. Sherry struggled and flailed, all the while making quiet whines of disgust. The more she moved, the further the slime encroached. With his rifle aimed at her face, Dusk felt a bit cool.

"I must request your surrender, Miss Permen." He declared.

Sherry blew a coil of her hair away from her face. Considering her situation, she seemed fine, if a bit annoyed. "Such a gentleman. Well, if I have the choice..." Something was wrong. Dusk pulled back, no longer certain. Sherry let something roll out of her sleeve, and with a quick flip of her fingers, a tiny flask popped into her mouth, caught between her teeth. A puny, blood colored crystal. With a wink, she finished her sentence. "I decline."

Her teeth dug into the Dust, and fire exploded forth. Dusk was right to retreat, yet miscalculated the distance. Feeling the surge of heat collide with his Aura, he fell back. When the smoke had settled, Sherry stood triumphant. A little singed, with her curly hair looking more wild than usual, but victorious nonetheless. Seeing the soldier's baffled expression, she stifled a giggle.

"What, did you think Plum wouldn't let us know about your tools? She takes combat and study almost as seriously as you do." Dusk hurried to his feet as Sherry swung her foot down. Another true strike against his Aura reserves. But not before he could whip out his knife and swipe away at the leg that kicked him. Sherry flinched back, annoyed rather than surprised.

"With what's at stake, I don't mind using all my tricks and tools." Dusk confirmed, his voice firm and confident.

Sherry gave him a soft smile. "You have good taste. Though I can't say I'm not a little sad." One hand to her cheek, she turned away, but kept her eyes on the soldier. Dusk noted on how gentle and prim she looked in this instance, which only made her next sentence that much more powerful. "You were always my next choice as boyfriend material."

He locked up. All thoughts currently going through his head came to a screeching halt. Even his senses refused to catch up, eyes taking on a dulled stare as Sherry swept her foot across his face. Only when he tumbled on the ground did the gap in his brain seem to vanish. After rolling to his feet again, his knees still shaking, he cried out.

"_You tricked me_! That's not fair in the slightest!"

She took on an interesting expression. As though unsure whether to blush, swell with pride, or laugh. Through stifled giggling, she answered "All's fair in love and war. And this is the rare exception where it's both. You see..." She lowered her gun, coyly holding it in both hands. Her shoulders tightened and she swiveled her body left and right. "I wasn't _lying_ about-"

"You're too dangerous!" Dusk interrupted, the redness in his cheeks spreading to his entire face. It could have been that the blow caused the surge of color, but he didn't want to think of the alternative. "Tag out!" A mystical, violet pillar of light appeared and whisked the soldier away. When his vision cleared of the spontaneous light, he had moved, and Plum stood in his path instead. A sigh of relief, before he fired away.

**(-)**

"They're really going at it." Coal commented.

"Mmm..." Sera murmured, as if in answer. Irritated, Coal turned to face her, only to see her gaze fixated on Dusk. Still wearing that usual smile of hers. Coal gripped her arm, menacingly tight. Now her attention was on him, glaring back.

"You remember our little talk from earlier?" He hissed.

"Quite clearly. You really mustn't stress over this."

"Really?" Coal was taken aback. "You realize I'm stressing about this because _you_ don't show the slightest sign of worry."

"Because I'm not."

The aspiring hunter began to storm off. "I'm putting a stop to this fight. Nothing good will come from this." Now it was Sera's turn to squeeze Coal's arm.

"Stop. And watch." Silence hung in the air, a stalemate of good intentions against whatever forces compelled Seraphina to allow such a farce to continue. "We are hunters, Coal. Combat is in our blood. Look at our friends, fighting as if their lives depend on it."

"Don't change the sub-"

"_Look_!" She demanded again, jerking his head to the arena. There, the two pairs sparred as they had done for some time now. Coal had no idea what in Remnant she was trying to do, but he had to- "They're giving their all." The psychic reminded, interrupting his thoughts. He was able to pull his eyes away from her, and onto the four fighters.

Sylvia fought, not with sheer ferocity and a primeval recklessness. There was grace, there was caution, there was firmness in each strike. No grin or any excitement, though sweat dotted her limbs and face. She had changed intermittently into her lupine form. For speed. For size advantage. All things she used at her disposal, all she could use. There was strategy at play.

And this was the first time Coal had seen Dusk use his Semblance at such a frequent rate. Positioning and surprise, both used to their ultimate potential. It didn't matter that there was no cover for ranged combat, or even that he was outmatched in close quarters. He made up for his shortcomings with daring and cunning. If he was being entirely honest, Coal wasn't sure what the soldier would pull out next.

Their opponents were no different. Although it was hard to make out, Plum zoomed in at irregular speeds, and dodged blows like a dancer. She was quick witted as well, and gave little room for Dusk to hold an advantage long. Standing her ground well against Sylvia is also a feat worth mentioning. He knew from her vigilant expression that she considered nothing but securing victory. All else did not exist in her eyes at this moment.

Though Sherry often shied away from combat during classes, she reminded everyone that she was a Hunter as well. And as such, a force to be reckoned with. Without obstacles to bounce around from, her main strength, she made do with the clear setting. She didn't take risks that would cost her Aura, neither did she waste an attack of opportunity. Even so, the bubbly girl made all this possible while still looking elegant and beautiful. As if combat itself was another craft she could refine.

The psychic took Coal's calm as a sign of understanding. She said "Each of them are fighting with everything they have. For love, for friendship, for recognition. It is our duty to witness such devotion. We owe them that much and more."

A question, weighing on the aspiring hunter's mind for half a year now, came to his attention. He could no longer hold back the need to know. _**Why do you work for Sorrell? Why do you enjoy that kind of vile work?**_ Coal heard her swallow hard. He didn't need to see her expression to know what was on her mind. Living with a telepath for half a year can do that to you. Can give you insight someone's baggage.

_**It's cathartic, you know. To recognize wickedness in another, and tear them down for it. Using their foul nature against them, as a sort of just desserts. I don't know if its to justify my own misconduct, or if it even comes close to doing so. But sometimes when you're so attuned to the darkness in yourself, to the dark nature of man... **_"You fear the light." Seraphina mumbled, her voice shaking. Coal noticed her gripping her arm with unease. To the point it might cut off circulation.

_There was a saying like that, wasn't there? _Some kind of scholar or philosopher had no doubt once stated something about the abyss. And those that crept close to the abyss. The fight reached its crescendo. Although the battle itself may have at one point been close, to the point of undecipherable, Dusk and Sylvia held a steady advantage. Their overpowering unison ravaged Sherry and Plum's Auras. The four had joined together for an all out brawl of confusion, which began their downfall.

Using Dusk's Semblance, he could disorient and fluster their defenses. The berserker had somehow been able to weave through Dusk's teleporting with ease. _Was this proof of the bond they had? Of their continued cooperation as partners? _Coal couldn't see much other explanation, nor a finer pair. Their victory was assured. There was no further point in watching, or heckling Seraphina.

"Tread carefully, Sera. Dusk is soft and naive. You should know that by now. Damage you do could last a lifetime."

**(-)**

Broken and beaten. All four fighters ended their battle in this state, yet the ones who remained standing were none other than Dusk and Sylvia. He had succeeded. He had won in a battle of rivaling passion. A wave of euphoria washed over the soldier, flushing out all sense of exhaustion. There were no words that needed saying. He was victorious, and had every right to court the woman he loved.

"I can't thank you enough, Sylvia." He stated as they returned, assisting Sherry and Plum to the stands. "I doubt I can ever repay something as grand as what you've helped me achieve."

Sylvia smiled back, with her huge, ear to ear grin. "Does this mean I'm off the hook for studies and all that garbage?"

Dusk frowned. "It's a phrase. You're not off the hook." But even after stating that, he couldn't help but laugh. And there she stood, the beautiful Seraphina, ready to welcome them from a battle well fought. Dusk himself grinned ear to ear, no longer averting his gaze. He wanted to commit every detail of her exquisite face and form to memory. Her awe, and her recognition was the drug he craved.

Although he found that on every part of Seraphina's expression, there was a hint of melancholy underneath it all. Without thinking, his hand reached out, lumbering towards her face. Sera clasped it with both hands, snapping the soldier out of his daze. She congratulated him, her eyes sparkling. Everything he had dreamed of was unfolding. Were it not for his fumbling tongue, everything was picture perfect.

"I-I-I-I-"

"It's all right." She giggled. "We can arrange a time and place at a later date. I leave both up to you. But for now, you should rest. You fought for your life, and I can't express enough how overjoyed I am to see you victorious."

Something was off. Her words were kind, praise genuine. Everything she said sounded like bliss to his ears. Yet they made him feel... Concerned. As she lowered her hands and turned to leave, Dusk yanked her hands back. The surprise in her face seemed to pull the illusion apart. He tightened his grip on her hands, pressing both of his palms over hers. He felt she might slip away and vanish.

"Seraphina, will you join me for dinner Wednesday evening?" He announced, for all the world to hear. No words were spoken for several moments. Dusk calmed himself and straightened his posture. "I... There's so much about you I don't know. That I _want_ to know. I'd love to know more about you. I... I love you."

Sera's eyes widened, appalled. He had worried for the briefest of moments that she only agreed to this entire debacle to chase him away. That anxiety never left during the entire fight. But when she started to shed tears, smiling back, all doubt washed away. She mouthed the words 'Thank you' in silence, and covered her mouth. And then, she turned and left. The world seemed to stand still for ages as he watched her back. A heavy sigh escaped him.

And then a grunt, as Sylvia slapped him on the back. "Way to go, man! Never thought you had the guts!"

"Wh-what?" The gears in dusk's head began whirring again, and he realized what transpired. His cheeks flushed, and the soldier felt the need to hide his face. Sherry looked to be fanning herself with her hands, also blushing and breathing hard.

"Even I felt that. That was smooth." She confirmed.

"I don't even... Thanks..."

"Hey." Sherry continued. "Don't waste this chance. Especially now that you've confessed, the job ain't done. Love isn't easy, and the fight for it is _never_ over." With a final thumbs up, she saw him off, and left with Plum. Sylvia continued to praise him, exclaiming that Dusk seemed like a stranger all of a sudden. Dusk himself paid little attention. His mind wandered to that image of Seraphina, burned into his memory. _Why does she look so beautiful despite looking so sad?_


	5. Chapter 5: Face to Face

**Chapter 5: Face To Face**

_Was this truly the right thing to do?_ Unease welled in Seraphina's heart. It only grew as she gazed upon the location Dusk detailed for their meet up. For their date. A pit formed in her throat, impossible to swallow. _Why? Why am I even standing in this line?_ She searched for whatever logical answers led to the circumstances she now faced. But there were none. There was only emotion.

It's not as though Sera was unfamiliar with World's Peak. This high class restaurant that only the wealthiest could afford. Those of high status, like Sorrell, often made this a meeting place, though he seemed to prefer the Cat's Eye. Something about how repulsive the souls of those that dined were. How he had never seen so many clad in riches and jewelry starved themselves on glorified morsels.

Be that as it may, World's Peak was only the finest. With a reputation of splendor and divinity; even the name, not only a geographical truth, but a testament to the pride of those at the top of the world. Though no bigger than any other similar establishment, the sheer quality of the building itself was impeccable. Almost like porcelain, it stood out like a diamond. Yet few glass walls and windows to speak of. It made sense. Those that wanted to flaunt their status did so with a view to the outside, where others may peer in and burn with envy. But privacy was welcome to those who craved it. She wondered which Dusk favored. He seemed like a stranger ever since the fight.

Inside, she could see fantastic figures of marble, art of glass and mirror and silver. And in the air hung a faint sound of music. It was beautiful and intoxicating; the kind that could will anyone into dancing. But this was no ballroom or grand hall at a mansion. Even so, she could imagine some aristocrats paying special for such parties to take place.

Despite her orphan nature and lack of proper upbringing, this was her world. Not one of beauty or might and superiority. No, the world beyond that veil of glass was a twisted one. One of vanity, of selfishness, of arrogance. So many that felt they were blessed by whatever gods may reign over this cruel world. Those that believe themselves to be special. It was Dusk who truly didn't belong.

She decided to push such thoughts away. This was a mission, no different than any other. Her objective was clear. Just the method and instructions that begged clarity. Either way, a battle uniform fitting such a quest must be adorned. Seraphina decided upon a fine, six button coat that was soft to the touch, and red as wine. It overlapped, but did not hide, the dark frills of her dress beneath.

She dared not bring her weapons. Even so, she was far from defenseless. A sharp mind is all the tool she needs to be protected. Many men and a few, intrepid women, have fallen to her guile before. And it was now that unease crept in again. This was no ordinary situation. Even Henry Marigold was a case as basic as it gets, and she failed to follow through.

There was no longer any time to dwell upon it. The line advanced, and she was ushered into the warm lobby. The psychic bit her lip as she searched the tables. No, there were far too many eye catching individuals. Dusk was meek and humble, a rarity for his breed. It would be better to search through telepathy. It would only take a-

"Excuse me, madam," the woman at reception said, cutting through her thoughts. Sera turned her head, and the receptionist smiled. "Welcome to the World's Peak. I trust you have a reservation?"

"Oh, of course." Sera answered with a confident smile. _No, silly girl, a confident smile isn't enough. It must be proud, with a touch of smug_. She fixed her expression after her internal monologue. "My consort must have arrived long before me. A Mr. Soleil?"

"Yes, of course. We've been expecting you, Miss Aveerus. Your partner has already been seated. Right this way." Without another word, the receptionist was off, her heels clacking against the ivory tiling. Seraphina freed herself of her coat, already feeling the lustful eyes of the men behind her as her bare shoulders came to light. Wrapping her coat in her arms, she followed.

She was rather proud of this choice of outfit. It was a short, strapless dress, best to convey her pride with her figure, yet it compensated for her humble appendages. Black as night, with beads in lace looping around where the top melded with the skirt. Shining, to better catch the light. Seraphina had other, more alluring apparel to bring for such occasions, but Dusk wasn't a target to sway. She must keep her appearance humble and pure. Everything he believed her to be.

And there he sat, the very image of patience. In full suit, black upon black, with a deep violet tie. He showed no sign of tedium in the slightest; his position was neither slouching nor strained. Once again, just like with back at the stadium, Dusk seemed a different man entirely. His noble, fuchsia eyes shined upon noticing her arrival, and his mouth curved into an innocent smile.

So far, everything about him had been the opposite of all other encounters with aristocracy. There was no sensation or air of smugness about him. Nothing false, nothing deceitful. Dusk was genuine. The pit in Seraphina's throat gave, and she able to swallow nervously. Dusk made no indication at all of her lack of smile, even as she sat down.

Instead, he reached his hand over hers, gripping it with such gentleness it made the pit in her throat find passage to her stomach. "I'm glad you arrived. You look beautiful."

She reached her free hand back to push away her hair, feigning a coy smile. "You're more dashing than usual, Mr. Soleil."

"No, no, no." She shuddered for a moment, wondering what his next words might be. _Have I failed already?_ "No mister, or sir, or any kind of formality. I don't..." She heard him sucking air between his teeth. "I want us to be on equal standing."

It wasn't the worst thing in the world for her to hear right now. Rather, Dusk made the topic she wanted to discuss as direct as possible. She gave a sigh before answering. "Then there's more you need to know about me."

Dusk beamed. "I couldn't agree more. Thinking on it now... I know so little about you."

"That's a _good_ thing."

Her response made him frown. "I'll be frank, Sera. I want to know everything there is to know about you. All that there is behind Seraphina Aveerus."

The psychic unconsciously distanced herself. Her arms folded together, as if shielding her from confrontation. She couldn't look him in the eye. "The truth is hardly ever pure."

The soldier gave her a warm smile. "That's for me to discern."

"How can you be so sure that you'll like what you'll hear?"

"Isn't that what love is?" Love. That word made her shudder once more. Disgust welled up from within. It wasn't the idea that repelled her; it was her involvement that did. "Someone to accept and be accepted by. No matter the circumstances."

She didn't respond. Only averted her gaze. _This is painful. But not as painful as it will be to him_. A waiter arrived, to whom she paid no mind. The psychic heard Dusk order an appetizer, explaining they needed more time deciding. That statement alone defined her situation with such uncanny accuracy.

Dusk was put off by her prolonged silence. He tried to lighten the mood, get her smiling again. "Don't worry. I understand if you're shy. I'm really nervous myself." When Sera returned her eyes to him once again, Dusk's flustered nature returned. "Besides, I wanted you to know about myself as well. That's only fair, isn't it?"

_No more. He needs the truth now. I'll ensure he reproaches me from here on. There will be anguish no matter what I do. Best it happens now, than build up later on._ "I already know everything about you."

Now it was Dusk's turn to be speechless. That same, forced smile. He was trying so hard to maintain an amiable presentation, but every word she spoke cracked that mask more and more. Sera's eyes took on a cold, malicious look. _No more facade. _

**(-)**

"You were born the first son of Don and Iris Soleil, with all your life planned out for you. A life of glory and tradition. You were to be heir of the family name, like any wealthy family here in Atlas. The Schnees, the Joys, the Alarics, none were any different. You grew up to be everything your parents and grandparents had hoped for you. Clever, strong, calculative, all traits the Soleil's held in high regards.

"Then, one year later, your younger sister, Ciel, was born. You had a rival at last. Someone to push you further. You both strove for greatness and achievement. From there, your life becomes rather monotonous. Day in and day out, training, studying, working. All to live up to your precious family name. When you reached the age of nine, you enrolled into Hearth Academy, to further hone your skills.

"Although you are destined to take over the family matters once you come of age, there were prerequisites. Titles must be earned beforehand. One such title is Hunter. They are the best of the best, after all. Even your parents, Don and Iris, formed a fantastic bond while enrolled at Atlas Academy, and later become lovers. Overall, the Soleil name has seen nary a stain to its glory. You didn't want to jeopardize that."

Dusk was unsure of what to think. Sera had taken a brief pause to drink, allowing the soldier to process all of it. There was doubt, of course. Much of what she stated could be searched up or read in logs. But that didn't ease his mind, nor did it impress him, if that was her game. He tried hard to not assume the worst of her. Sera placed down her glass on the tabletop, both plates of their food growing colder with every passing second.

"So you studied. And worked. No time for play, no time for society. It's no wonder you wound up like a caged bird. Even though your father insisted that you should strive to do only what you're capable of doing, and never push yourself too far. His expectations of you were to be a good lad, and nothing more. Your father made it a habit to remind you of this on a regular basis."

His blood froze. That was a personal thing between him and his father, just as she said. The memories flooded his mind of his father. Those words, exactly. _How could she have known about something like that? Would the press have caught wind of it? Paparazzi?_

"No need to worry. The media wouldn't _dare_ to intrude upon your privacy or your family's. Your father was merely a doting parent; nothing that would make headlines. And your mother was much the same. Though she was a terrible cook that made only the blandest of food, you loved her for how endearing she was." Dusk swallowed hard, the details of Seraphina's facts right on the money.

"But even their concern wasn't enough to withhold your stress." She continued, at last nibbling on her meal. Dusk found himself too prone to eat. "It was pressure you applied onto yourself, after all. You had to be the best the Soleil family would ever see for generations. Noble... And yet selfish. This of course stunted your social growth. If it wasn't me, you would develop feelings for any pretty girl that would exchange smiles with you."

He had had enough. "Wait. I'm sorry, please. I... I don't understand." _What is she?_

"I'm no stalker." She voiced his first concern without missing a beat. "I'm a spy. My job is to seek information. And to lie."

"Wh-what?" The inner turmoil only grew worse. This was unbelievable. It didn't make any sense at all. "C'mon, you're not _serious_." He tried to laugh it off, but Sera's grim, unfeeling expression made it difficult to brush off. "I mean-If you were really a spy, you wouldn't have told me. That's espionage 101..."

More silence. Seraphina continued to nibble away at her lukewarm meal. _Is she giving me time to sort this all out? What kind of joke is this? How... What am I supposed to do?_ "Why?" He managed to mumble.

"There's nothing better to chase you away than the ugly truth." She replied, as though stating yet another fact.

"Chase me away?"

The psychic continued, though Dusk doubted any clarification would suffice. "I'm sorry, but the details and events that occur in my life are far from normal. Far from safe. Even for a Hunter's standards. If you were to follow me blindly like a lost lamb-"

"So what?" Seraphina blinked. The sheer surprise on her face was enough to shake him out of his daze. _Why did I say that? No, that doesn't matter. That is how I feel._ "Sera, I-"

"_'So what'_?! Dusk, you don't even know the kind of-"

"Then let me know first." He demanded, as gentle as his tone would allow. Dusk searched for anything to validate such demands. "It's not fair, is it? You sound like you know everything about me, but I don't get to learn a single thing about the real you?" Something gripped his heart, his chest feeling tight. "How am I supposed to fall further in-"

"Telling you won't make you fall further for me. Telling you will make you hate me. Which is precisely what I mean to do." Seraphina closed her eyes, and reached for the glass again. "Have you never wondered? How easy it is to go from loving someone to hating them. Just a flip of a switch is all it takes. The tiniest pin drop on the right button."

Dusk begged her, pleaded with his eyes alone. And then, it happened. He heard her voice, subtle, yet booming through his head. _**There is much to cover. We may as well start here.**_ The soldier's raced back and forth with confusion, unable to focus. He heard her voice. Yet the woman before him was drinking away.

_**You see, no secret is truly safe from me, never beyond my grasp. Your past, your regrets, your thoughts. All of it at my beck and call. It wasn't necessarily a lie, but it wasn't the full truth, that day long ago. My Semblance is telepathy. Ability to read anyone's mind, predict movement, message remotely, all at my disposal. No thoughts are safe from me. This is the first thing you need to know about me. My insidious nature.**_

Dusk could feel his heart racing. He didn't know what to believe anymore. It only now set in that the pure, beautiful, and majestic woman that was Seraphina was naught but an act. He didn't want to accept it. _Why? Why is this so hard to grasp for me? In the six months I've known her, I never would have suspected such a power. _

_**Because aside from it's initial capabilities of information diving, its undetectable. Unless I choose so. As I said, this will be hard for you. Not difficult, but painful.**_

He gasped, hands closing over his mouth_. No thoughts are safe_, he mentally repeated. Sera nodded in response. _All this time, she's been able to read my mind like an open book. She's known how much I've loved her, and how long I held such feelings in. Oh my God_. Dusk's mind raced with all details about Seraphina, something he couldn't help anymore. He tried to push to the back of his mind the thoughts that he sought to bury the most. His mind working it's way to imagining her scent. The framework of her supple shape. Her proud figure, clad in naught but-

**(-)**

The psychic choked on her water. She covered her mouth in haste to prevent more liquids from pouring out. She didn't need to look up to know Dusk's face was beet red at this moment. _**Rather tame, I must admit**_, she replied, wiping her mouth. _**But that's all wrong. What I've been doing is wrong. These feelings you have for me... They're nothing but your imagination filling in the gaps of a performance I've whisked you away in.**_

_**I planned on giving you a choice, Dusk. To cease your inquiries and leave. But I can see your thoughts. Your desires. I still occupy every single one of them, even after all I've explained. I know now that there is little choice for me. You reap what you sow.**_ She looked up to study what expression he might have. His mind was blank, an understandable state.

The soldier's brow furrowed. He stared not at her, but the plate at his lap. Only now did the thought of the cost of all this cross Sera's mind. After a silent sigh, he met her gaze with determined eyes. Concerned eyes. Kind eyes. One word echoed through his mind. _**Everything? **_To which, the psychic nodded gravely. There was no mercy in her past. Hence, there is none to spare what will take place.

Straining herself, she unleashed it all. Everything she had to offer, all of it ran rampant in his mind. The anguish, the terror, the depravity. Few have an easy life. But a hard life of trials and misfortune and ruin... Those are as numerous as the stars that light the sky. There was no memory she had to offer of her childhood. No, it was more fitting to say Seraphina's life began at adolescence, at the peak of her Semblance's might. Where her body lay restrained, as though buried underground like a rotting corpse.

The tedium manifested terror, the terror brought with it insanity and desperation. That which demanded blood. A craving so deep, so primal, as though it called to her, every waking moment. There was never any forgetting such a feeling. There was never any forgetting your first kill. Thus it birthed the woman known as Seraphina.

Unhinged by her environment, she was volatile and violent, gleeful and terrible. All torment laid upon others, she relished every bit of it, to its fullest potency. Euphoria caused by demented greed. The lies, the deceit, the bloodletting. So much blood. So many lives. Seraphina found herself smirking, entranced by her own bloodlust. Many had met their end before her cunning_. And who can say they didn't deserve it? Dead men tell no tales, so they say._

But through holes of her missing sanity lie fear, a petrifying fear she could not name. A lingering dread that preyed upon her. It never left, and never slowed it's approach. Try as she might, all the blood in the world could never appease what fear tore into her soul. Like a monument of cruelty, it stood in prominence in her mind.

Dusk shuddered. Sera opened her eyes, and saw the soldier in a cold sweat closing his eyes so tightly. She knew the progress that was being made. The damage that would not be undone. All to protect him from what may come. The psychic increased the potency of her maddening insight. It cut to the people she had met, the bonds she formed. And the bonds she tore apart in cold blood.

There were two kinds of people in her mind. Those that were prey, and those that were useful. None other existed in Seraphina's world. All would fulfill their role in keeping her fear at bay. Even if the world must crumble. For where was the world when she needed saving most? Reality can be so cruel. She had to save herself. She, who was so weak and frail, had to tear apart the laws that upheld the world.

Conquest. Conquest and dissipation. It was a cycle without end of theft and waste. For the only way it would end was upon her death. And she knew what lie in wait. She knew the great expanse that petrified her so. It was all that kept her going, the thin thread that was her sanity. Nothing else mattered. No one else mattered. The rich, the misguided, the greedy, the arrogant, the-

Seraphina gasped, inhaling sharply. Her chest rose and fell as her breathing became frantic. Her assault ended. Dusk gave a quiet whimper, raising a palm to his face. She could see the beads of sweat gathering around his face. _What was I thinking? Sharing that madness is what drove many of my prey to their death. I should be dissuading Dusk, not killing him outright! _Only now did she realize she terrorized him with such an intense dosage.

The soldier tried to return to a calmer state, all for naught. As her breathing stabilized, she now noticed the elegant piano playing. The atmosphere around them had remained as unchanged as when she stepped foot inside. People conversed and ate without a care in the world. Not one had turned their gaze to two youth. _No, it made sense, after all._

This was nothing more than a den for the liars and cheaters who believe themselves gods. And underneath that veil of arrogance, each and every one of them were but snakes and wolves. This world was one of such predatory laws. It sickened her, and yet the corruption drew her in. The contradictory nature of it all felt like that which she was one with. Nothing but snakes and wolves.

And then there was Dusk. He had recovered, for the most part. Sweat still beaded upon his brow, but his breathing had slowed, and his hand reached out to Sera. She closed her eyes, as if in approval. _He would be furious. He would be enraged. He would be unnerved_. All of this was blown away when she felt his hand closing over hers once more. A tender grip of warmth and concern.

"What are you doing?" She found herself blurting out. Her eyes raced to his, and instead of confusion and hatred, there was a look of sympathy. Compassion filled his eyes, as though he would weep at a moment's notice. She pulled back her hand, massaging it. His heat had seeped into the very skin.

"I-I'm sorry."

"..." The psychic crossed her arms once again. _**Well, here we are again, under the same old shattered moon. Only now its face to face, no masks or acts. I won't apologize. I should, but I won't. And I don't deserve forgiveness, either. I'm a terrible witch who leads men to their death. And now you know that.**_

_**Yes. **_She was surprised to hear such a clear response from him. He had caught on to her telepathy better than she anticipated. _**I know all I need to know about you.**_

_Good_, she thought to herself. _Then it's time. Hate me, now. Tear me asunder with your animosity, your disgust. Leave, and grow to be better._

_**You were so lonely.**_

_**What? **__What in Remnant is he talking about?!_

_**In the past. So alone, so, so very alone. How could you stand it? I can't even comprehend.**_

_**So what?! Are you implying my actions are somehow relatable? Warranted? I've murdered hundreds! And I'll continue to kill as I please! You may have been my next victim!**_ But she discovered he wasn't thinking of that. He was listening, but never once considered her words. Instead, he could only imagine her younger self, caged and enthralled, crying her eyes out.

Against the world. Her and her alone, weak and broken. Next in his imagination came him. He stood before her frail figure, following as she scampered away. Dusk's avatar embraced her, holding on so tightly. He became what little light and comfort existed in the poor girl's world. And he offered that to her.

_**Stop it**_, she mentally demanded. But it didn't stop. Dusk's vision continued, to the present day. There they all were, the twelve of them. How well they all mingled and got along. Even if he knew Sera's actions were all a play, he chose to believe in that smile of hers. _**No more. Enough! You know this isn't me. You're lying to yourself. You're believing what I programmed you to believe!**_

Everything in his mind vanished, the figures fading likes waves at a beach. For a time, there was emptiness. Just a field of white. _**When you shared with me the people you knew. Those you used; **_people appeared, Coal and Sylvia among them. _**Those you targeted; **_more figures, Sorrell, Jacques, Viridian, and more. _**There was another type, always put out of your mind**_.

Azure Phirres took the stand. Her sorrowful expression, behind a shell of steel. The psychic recognized what he was trying to do. _Not strong enough_, she deduced. Even with all the turmoil she brought upon him during her onslaught. _Not enough_.

_**I'm a murderer**_, she reminded him.

_**You never consider the innocent. The naive. The pure.**_

_**I've killed countless people.**_

_**As though protecting them from yourself. Such actions speak of a conscience.**_

_**There is nothing stopping me from killing you.**_

_**It's all right if you don't believe in it, or if you don't want to believe in it. I believe in it for you. Every day I'll bet my life on it.**_

_**You're just a fool. Too blind to see logic.**_

"I love you." Dusk declared in a quiet voice. "Nothing will change that."

"How can you even say something like that? After what you've witnessed? After what I've shared?"

"You're crying." And so it was. She discovered herself shedding tears as she tried to implicate herself. Sera chose to ignore his discovery.

_**Why are you being so... So... Stupid? This isn't like you! You're logical! You're intelligent! How can you dismiss all of this evidence?!**_

_**Because I want to. **_His words struck her like bullet. Now, after all this time, she finally understood. Everything was clear. It made sense, all came together. Azure was different from the others. Despite her bloodied hands, she was still so pure and innocent. Sera found herself in love with that about the assassin. Dusk was nowhere to be found on the spectrum because he wasn't there either. _He is pure, just like Azure. He is a hamster. In a world of corruption, of snakes and wolves, he is a small, naive little hamster._

She found herself laughing. The psychic didn't mean to, but she couldn't stop grinning ear to ear with tittering. It was now that other people turned her way. Through her gasps for air, she saw Dusk's confused face. _After all that, he willingly and blindly follows like a lost little puppy. He faces fact and reality and chooses to instead follow his heart. It was all so shallow minded. He hardly dwelt on any of what I relayed to him. No, he chooses to embrace it, no matter what! How gallant! How stupid! How intrepid!_

_**You. Are. Amazing. Do you know that? You're so wonderful, made all the more amazing by how oblivious to it you are. **_Sera's messages to him shaded his face bright red. _**Any girl would be the luckiest in the world if they snagged you.**_

_**I-I-I don't like this. I feel like I should appreciate what you're saying, but I don't, for some reason.**_

_**I can't be with you. I'm so, so very thankful of your feelings. But I can't return them.**_ "Thank you, so much, Dusk." She whispered, smile wide as can be. The psychic then patted the top of his head, making him blush and shy away even more.

"Why does it feel like you're belittling me..." He murmured.

_**Don't fret. The story isn't over yet. **_She pulled him out of his seat, holding his hand with both of hers. _**There are... circumstances. The situation is very complicated. But perhaps, one day, I may be willing to accept this magnanimous ideal you have of me.**_

**(A.N: Aaaand we're back to the present. All those notifications should have stopped, sorry for them being in the middle of the night *at least in my timezone*, but it needed to get done and I couldn't put it off any longer.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Chance

**Chapter 6: Chance**

"...Furthermore, the impact this has had on Mr. Soleil I can see being long lasting. He shan't be a problem for you or your endeavors in the coming future." Seraphina finished her brief speech. The only spectator, Sorrell Alaric, mulled on her words. Midna, as per usual, nowhere to be seen. Sera had little reason to doubt she wasn't hiding in his shadow again. Her dedication to her job as guardian was impressive.

But the psychic was not here today to be dazzled or entertained. Her role here, in the heart of the secret chambers Sorrell owned, was to entertain. And to that end, she performed her best. Her recent tale of Dusk's confession and tribulation took the spotlight as that evening's key feature. After all, she was a spy, and this was her duty. Her feelings on the matter were irrelevant.

"Explain to me how Mr. Soleil will not be..." Sorrell swirled the wine in his glass with a twist of his wrist in his pause. "Problematic, as you put it."

"You imply he would prove otherwise?"

His response was quick and forceful. "Very much so, without a doubt."

Sera gave him one of her usual mischievous smiles. "Then we have plenty of leverage. Actually... I would say we have more leverage now. Such hopeful feelings of love are among the most shackling of all emotions."

"Simultaneously the most unpredictable and erratic. His affection could mean he lies silent, out of respect for you and your decision. His affection could see him rise to arms, under the banner of freeing you from your duty."

Sera fought back a laugh, feeling it would show her true feelings of being insulted. "I made it very clear I do this job _purely_ out of pleasure."

"And does that remain true?" He asked with a pointed expression. Sorrell's gaze burned with a certain anger, mixed with doubt and disgust. Seraphina met his eyes and tried scratching at his mentality again, once more to no avail. The aristocrat remains the greatest vault she has encountered. Such treasures reside, awaiting for her to toy with.

Her grin grew. "You know it is." _This right here is nothing but a monster hunting another monster. Only-_

"There's no need to be coy about this, Seraphina. I _know_ your true aim is nothing less than my neck."

"Then what is there to doubt?" She replied. The two stared each other down for several minutes. It was a test of endurance and spite. Neither side had any intention of backing down. Sorrell wished to prove dominant through hierarchy, while she knew that rank did not separate corpse from cadaver. And he knew this. Sorrell is a tricky man; accomplished, cunning, and patient. All of which he was aware. Invulnerable. Her Semblance proved that time and again.

"Your emotions, Seraphina. Are they fun?" He asked at last.

"Quite."

"Are they painful?"

She hesitated. Sera fancied herself a wonderful liar. Especially considering her skill with words allowed her to twist things any which way. Her smile faded, shifting from a forlorn expression, before settling on a scowl. "Yes..."

"You were better off _without_ them. You were honed, like a fine dagger."

"You yourself said love is unpredictable. If many emotions are like so, then my acquisition could mean more potential for-" _Oh. Oh dear. _The psychic almost cupped her hands over her mouth, having realized far too late. Sorrell's eyes narrowed into a glare. _He wishes me to be simple and predictable. And now he knows that I'm aware of that. Well, this only spells trouble for me._

"You do know what you are, do you not?" He asked, in the softest of voices.

She lowered her head and answered quickly. "Of course, sir. I am an investment."

"So long as you do not forget that, and who you serve. As for this Dusk fellow..." He groans for a moment. "Ugh... A blight yet to come." Then laughter. Seraphina knew even before the aristocrat continued. "Well, it's as you said. We have ample leverage over him. I won't even give him the chance. Thank you for your report, Seraphina. You are excused."

"I shall take my leave, then." She said without an ounce of joy. _Oh, Sorrell. Fantastic Mr. Sorrell. You are a wicked monster, indeed._

**(-)**

Dusk groaned, a low and melancholy whine that lasted too long to be ignored. Instead, the closest he got to sympathy from the others was two cards jabbed against his overturned head. A faint whimper escaped him as cards continued to shuffle around. He wanted to see Sera again. Even one more time this evening would have sated his desire and steadied his broken heart. But as usual, she was absent from game night. At least now it made sense why she never was allowed to play.

"C'mon, man." Coal said, trying to talk over Dusk's wallowing. "This'll be the fourth time you've folded. Either play or leave."

"But you guys forced me to play this time around..." The soldier mumbled.

"_Exactly_. Now play. Azure just raised by a chocolate bar and chips. You gonna take that lying down?"

"Check." Viridian stated, tossing an equivalent of junk food into the pot. Monica folded, as did Sylvia, but not after a yawn and a bored glance at Dusk. Without raising his head off the table, Dusk flicked the cards forward, causing Coal to sigh.

"Four of spades, King of hearts... Aaaand 6 of clubs. Look, you need somethin to take your mind off of her. Like food, or a nap. I dunno, I'm not a love guru."

"But I need a love guru. Or a psychiatrist. Or a mortician." Ash folded, surrendering his cards. Only Azure and Viridian remaining. Viridan raised again, with Azure matching his gamble. Coal cleared his throat.

"Cheer up, Dusk!" Monica said cheerily. "I'll teach ya how to make chlorine bombs with plastic bottles!"

"Godammit." Viridian grumbled, having lost. The cards were shuffled together once more.

"Plastic bottles..." Dusk raised his head to give Monica a confused look. "You think vandalism helps?" The Faunus nods in approval. He blinks, not sure what answer he was expecting. "How have you not been convicted of a felony yet?"

"What's a felony?" Sylvia asked.

But before Dusk could go on about the intricacies of the judicial law system upheld in all four lands, Coal butt in. "It means being too darn happy all the time."

"Oh, yeah, lots and _LOTS_ of fella niece!" Monica squeaked in delight, before looking at her hand. "Ooo, these cards are making me think of committing one of those fellow knees."

"Great, now she's impossible to read." Viridian grumbled. Even so, he raised the bet nonetheless, causing Ash to fold early.

"Look, just distract yourself with something that you know makes you happy." Coal offered. He drew a four, an eight, and a ten, face up. Viridian whipped his cards against the far wall in a huff. Sylvia laughed, and did the same with a loud whooping sound. "It's what everyone else does to cope with unfair circumstances and reality in general."

"Reality in general?" The soldier mimicked, perplexed.

"Don't focus on that. Azure wins with two pairs. Killin' it."

Dusk mulled on the idea. But it didn't help that all he knew could fill that crevice in him was Seraphina by his side. He knew she would be able to draw out that joy in him, both naturally and by force. The complexity of her background also tugged at his curiosity. He looked at the King in his hand. _Maybe it is time to look up_. The different suit six he was handed changed that thought.

"What do you guys do for fun?"

"Conquest." Viridian barked. Everyone stared at him as he tossed in another chocolate bar, glaring at his cards again. There was bloody murder in his eyes, alongside a faint smile of glee. But no, Dusk rubbed his eyes, and the smile was gone. He began to doubt whether it was there to begin with. The gladiator looked around him, before adding "And sleep."

Monica tossed her cards aside, grinning and recalling her past. "Fell undies, running around, sparring with people and Grimm, ice cream! Ice cream is fun!"

"I've never had ice cream." Ash admits.

"I've stolen some ice cream from a stall somewhere in Atlas. It was great." Sylvia added.

Dusk tosses his cards in. "I shouldn't have asked..."

"To be fair," Coal suggests. "Those are very Viridian and Monica things. You need a Dusk thing. Queen of diamonds, three of spades, two of diamonds. Fold now or forever hold your peace. And your candy." At that, everyone but Viridian folds.

"I'm a little lost. What exactly do you think are _'Dusk'_ things?"

"Dude, I dunno! Writing a book report, organizing files with an absurd system that's somehow comprehensible-"

"Giving a lecture about improper mannerisms!" Monica chimed in.

Dusk scoffed. "Do you all see me as some secretary babysitter more than as a friend?"

Monica and Sylvia both turned to him at once and answered in turn. ""No, no! No."" But even they looked unconvinced by their answer.

Finally, Monica answered "Yes."

"Yes." Sylvia nodded in agreement. "Yes. Y-a bit. Just a bit."

"Doesn't change the fact that you love all of that junk." Coal continued, dishing out the next hands. "Like, look at this card game. It's all based around luck and deceit. Even so, you'll probably find a way to make it boring."

Dusk rolled his eyes. "All right, you don't need to be mean. And poker is more than luck. In fact, there's more math to it than luck, if you study probability. Four suits with thirteen cards in each, take into account the number of players, and it becomes a process of evaluating obstacles versus chances of success. A five and a ten of spades, and another ten of clubs. Assuming all the participants are professional, and considering the frequency of our sessions, we all have quite a bit of experience with this at this point.

"Since no one has backed out, everyone must be quite confident with their hands. Viridian raised just now, which indicates either a risky lie or confidence in his hand. Which means my chances are in a critical state unless I can determine what his hand might hold. Still no one backing out, everyone has at least a Jack or higher, myself included. I'll raise, as my own chances are quite high with the circumstances shown to me.

"A two of diamonds, throwing everything into discord. All lies in whether people fold or persevere and see their defeat thr-"

"SHUT UP!" Viridian shouted, throwing his cards down. And one by one, everyone surrendered. Despite flinching from the alarming scream, Dusk saw the gladiators hand. A Jack and a nine of spades. That was an incredibly lucky hand, especially considering one more spade would have ensured his victory, poker face or not. The cluster of candy now shoved towards him made him sheepishly hand in his cards to Coal, who only mumbled with a disinterested tone.

"Called it. You have a tendency to overthink _everything_ and _anything_. Though if you annoy everyone into submission again, I'm gonna have to kick you out." With the next hands being dealt, Dusk had some time to think. Magnifying problems was definitely a trait of his. _Did things need to be so complicated?_

Dusk glanced at Monica, teetering back and forth while humming to herself. _What was it that allows her to charge ahead, unstoppable and stubborn? Surely it can't be that brushing over problems without taking things into equation can work_. Even so, the Faunus looked as though all that dictated her actions was as simple as preference and nothing more.

"Hey, team leader Coal, gimme some better cards next time." Viridian barked, tossing his cards into his leader's face. Another example to look at. The gladiator weighs his options, and stops caring and thinking once he overcomes it or submits to it. _How can one live in such a state? _Dusk hadn't considered anything but complete evaluation. Perhaps hesitation was his nature.

"Ace and King of clubs," Coal announced. "And a nine of hearts." This entire time, Dusk had glanced at everything but his own cards. A five of diamonds, but the queen of clubs caught his attention. His eyes shifted to everyone else in a nervous manner, worried he might give away his great fortune. As Azure raised the stakes and everyone else complied, the soldier did the same. His mind raced with calculation and estimates.

Once Coal drew a ten of clubs, the estimations narrowed. Viridian glared at the cards and growled. "What the hell is this?! I woulda won! Why didn't you-"

"Grouch, those that quit," The dealer replied, pushing the gladiator's cards away. "Can't say jack." A Jack. A jack was all he needed. Any suit would have been fine. If none of the others had a Jack of any suit, his chances soared. _How? How was such a thing possible? With all of probability at play, how in Remnant-_ Ash raised, and everyone met the gamble. Every single one of them.

Not probable. It wasn't entirely impossible. Dusk leaned in to watch the last card flip. He felt his heart might leap out, no matter what card was flipped. A jack of any suit. A club of any value. And victory could be his. The chances skyrocketed, as well as the tension in the air. Not probable. Yet completely possible. Coal's hand flipped over the final card, revealing the Jack of clubs.

Sylvia screeched with delight, at exactly the same time as Monica. Both threw down their cards face up, and Coal read off the results. "Monica with two pairs, Sylvia with two even higher pairs. Azure... Woah. That's a flush. Ash with... Also a flush! But, seven is higher than four, which beats out everyone else. And Dusk-"

"Royal flush!" He exclaims, throwing down his hand.

**(-)**

Coal studied Dusk's expression. Sweat beaded on the soldier's forehead, his mouth agape and breathing at a rapid rate. His chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. He raised both arms into the air, locking his gaze onto Coal. Coal himself felt his mouth twitch. "What?"

"_WHAT_!?" Viridian shouted next. "You expect me to believe-" Then stopped. The gladiator's face shifted from one of anger to amusement. Sure, with his nine of clubs, he would have won with a higher flush than Azure and Ash. But because he bailed early, his loss was microscopic in comparison to the others. If not for the others being present, Coal could see the gladiator smirking about dodging a bullet like that.

"What just happened?" Monica asked, eyes darting everywhere.

"Dusk cheated." Sylvia spat, reaching for her share of the candy from the pile. "_That's_ what-"

"You can't declare that so easily, Sylvia." Ash interrupted, grabbing her hand. "Don't be a sore loser."

"You lost too, ya clod! You're a loser too!"

"Hey, HEY!" Coal tried to stop an all out brawl from taking place. Viridian stepped up, and grabbed both Ash and Sylvia's hands. Sylvia struggled, but in time, she pouted and turned away in denial.

The gladiator looked up at Coal with a suspicious look in his eyes. "You. Dealer. What the hell are the odds of-"

"33.3%" Dusk muttered with a gasp. Everyone shifted their attention to the soldier, who had calmed down at this point. Not just because of the lucky victory he had achieved, but Dusk had just done something he rarely does. He interrupted. Viridian, of all people. _Whatever high this win brought him is gonna have some insane consequences_, Coal thought to himself.

The soldier rambled on, as no one saw fit to refute him. "Three other clubs among everyone's hands, with no one holding a Jack. Six players, four cards drawn by Coal. 16 cards in play. 36 cards yet to be played. Because I had a Queen, either a Jack or a club would save me. Six clubs left, three unaffiliated Jacks. 27 to 9." He glanced up at everyone unable to peel their eyes away, sighing in relief. "A 33.3% chance to come out on top."

_Those are some incredibly favorable numbers_. Coal was amazed at Dusk's accurate and swift mathematics. He could admit to swindling everyone and intentionally placing forth the Jack of clubs. In fact, he did so. But even Coal lost track of the cards he dealt to the others. To think Dusk had the Queen of clubs. Even a Queen at all, a card no one else had.

"What the hell did you do to get on Lady Luck's side like that?" Viridian mumbled in a hushed voice. Coal whipped out his Scroll and did some quick equations. He struggled a little at first but remembered the formula. Within a minute, he had the final odds of the card being the Jack of clubs. Less than 3%. Even without his hampering, Dusk had an unimaginable scenario with one in three chances of winning.

Monica burst into fits of laughter, breaking the tension of this entire debacle. "Jeez, man, that's a _lot _of candy. Way to go!" Dusk shifted his gaze to Monica, as did Coal. Even in defeat, Monica was unique in her support of her friends. Such a rare trait in the face of a humiliating defeat. Sylvia, giving a reluctant sigh, couldn't help but smile. She shoved all the candy into Dusk's arms.

"Yeah, way to go, dude. Math still sucks, though. Now, get outta here. This is where your lucky streak ends."

"Th-thanks." Dusk struggled with all the junk food overflowing from his arms. He waddled away to his desk, all eyes still on him. "Y-yeah, I'll... Unwind for a bit."

"Uhh-" Coal started, trying to get his attention. "You sure you'll be ok?" But it was as though his question went unheard. Dusk had already opened up a box of his sugary spoils. His hand reached into his breast pocket and he pulled out a small book. The aspiring hunter was perplexed with what activity Dusk might be doing. But then a pen appeared in the soldiers hand, and he opened the blank pages of the book.

"Oh, God, he's brought out the journal." Sylvia muttered in dread. Seeing her lock up in a frozen state made Coal realize how much he pities team Mustard. With a nosy guy like Dusk intent on finding everything, no wonder the berserker has shell shock. _Ink shock? _Whatever trauma inspired by writing was called.

Coal let out a laugh, returning to shuffling the cards. "Yeah, he'll be fine. Let's play a little more then call it a night." As the game went on, his mind wandered to the topic of probability. Each one gathered here, in this room, and even Seraphina. Everyone had gone through things, learned from them, and grew. All to be who they are now.

And now, they're all together like this. Studying, learning, growing some more. Influencing each other. For such a scenario like that, for the tiles to have fallen where they have... If even one thing had been different years back, maybe none of this would have been. _For everything to be like this, what were the odds?_ Coal gave up the thought, realizing there wouldn't be a machine anywhere that could calculate the chances of that.


	7. Chapter 7: Enrapture

**Chapter 7: Enraptured**

The walk back to her room left Seraphina too much to think about, and despite it being such a long trip, nowhere near enough time to process it all. Sorrell was right, as he often is. It didn't take much imagination to foresee Dusk fighting to free his love. As if she were a damsel in distress. Even with how thorough the psychic was in her work. The excruciating details that defined her as a venomous serpent rather than a fair maiden.

And Dusk is naive enough to ignore such a warning. Her brow furrowed as her worries consumed her. As the doors to Atlas Academy swung upon for her arrival, she stomped forward at a faster pace. Past the grand entrance, beyond the pillars lining the halls of the grand Academy. In the foyer before Headmaster Ironwood's office, she saw a familiar figure, tall and lean, with a childish grin, waiting outside the office doors.

Professor Vidal. Despite his reputation as a clown and his past as a general layabout, he remained a loyal subject of Lord Sorrell. Only an unrequited love stood in the way of his regular duties. And even those he performed with flying colors. Literally. A bouquet of flowers behind his back. A warm and eager smile gracing his face. Clean clothes, unstained by paint, for once.

The artist turned at the sound of Sera's clacking heels. He knew what she was capable of. Though they were never close, working under the same benefactor meant you familiarized yourself with all pawns. The tyranny Seraphina commanded and dominated with, the ruthlessness matched only by a bloodthirsty Viridian... Professor Vidal waved with the energy of an excitable child, smile never faltering.

The psychic pressed on, not once considering to respond to the awkward welcome. Once blinded by the illusion of love, men become enthralled by the yearning. Hesitation becomes courage, longing evolves into joy. And the desire to comfort and protect becomes unparalleled.

Dusk had grown more bold of late, to the point that his portrayal was that of valor. He was not himself these past few days. No longer jumpy, no longer shy. _In the name of what is right, what would he do? By the voice in his heart, what would he do? For the sake of camaraderie, what would he do?_

All questions lead to the same answer. And all answers lead to the soldier's demise. He did not know. He was not aware of the face of fear. And no matter how noble his aspirations, it could not compare to the avarice of a crime lord. The thresholds both are willing to break are worlds apart.

With a permanent scowl since the moment she stepped inside, Seraphina strode through the empty halls. This late at night, few should be out and about with study or practice. But she had a feeling that she no longer knew the adolescent she bewitched. _No, that's a lie_. She knew what she had turned him into. This was the result of her own hesitation and melancholy.

Lord Sorrell was right. This has all been a grave error. A stupid mistake brought on by these encumbering emotions. He would, no doubt, be awaiting her return. She could already sense his presence, opposite to those of her comrades. While they played at cards, he alone sat in her room.

Panicky thoughts and dreaded premonitions plagued her mind. She had no time remaining, and the barrage of anxiety never yielded. Sera glanced over at the other door, where playful commotion echoed through. Then, she entered her own room, where Dusk awaited her. She had dug her own grave. And now it was time to pay the price.

And for all the build up her brain accumulated over the past hour, she was at a loss for words. Dusk was seated on her bed, awaiting her return with loyalty. A notebook sprawled in one hand, a pen scribbling away in the other. A small pair of rectangular reading glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

He hadn't even glanced her way. With her words unable to escape, she could not describe how surprised, yet confused she was. Sera had anticipated even the worst of scenarios. But she not take into account that he would do nothing. Another minute passed by, in the eerie silence that lingered. The soldier finally looked up from his book for the briefest of moments, as if his focus never left his book.

Then, he gasped and dropped the book, tense and nervous. Like he had always been before. "Oh, h-hey. I wanted-About-No, no-" He stammered, as lost for words as she. Inhaling sharply, he smiled at her. "Hello." But even with his pleasant welcome, Sera felt all but pleased.

She dared not read his mind. Afraid of what she would find lurking within. A coward, as ever, she wanted to flee. But instead, she found her knees locked in place, her expression frozen. The psychic watched him retrieve his discarded book, before she finally ripped her gaze away. This was too soon. But nothing more could be done.

"So, uhhhhhhhh-" Dusk began, but found his own mind drawing a blank. Realizing himself the absurdity of his prolonged gawking, he fumbled with an attempt at conversation. "I hope you're doing well. And I guess I was also hoping I'm not intru-No, no, I'm definitely intruding. Sorry. But I needed, well, no, I _wanted_, rather, to discuss something of little importance."

Sera quietly breathed in, bracing herself. But aside from that, she did and said nothing at all. At the very least, she hid the displeasure written on her face. Dusk had continued to throw his hands around as he spoke, as if trying to physically grab his words.

"I don't mean to come off so awkward, but, given everything that's happened, I doubt there's a possible way to make this not off-putting. Wow, I have really been out of sorts. So, I know what this sounds like, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to the Practice Range with me. I know this sounds like I want some privacy with you for... No, forget that last bit. Gracious, there really isn't any way to not make this sound odd.

"Anyway, bottom line, there was something I wanted you to help me with, and I kinda felt that it would be best if it was done now, rather than later or tomorrow, because now that I have it on my mind, I doubt I can get any sleep at all without Sylvia knocking my lights out." He sucked in an abundance of air, having wheezed out the very last syllables. "Though, thinking about it now, I have a feeling I won't be getting any sleep at all, simply due to the fact that once I get like this, it's impossible to stop."

"Like," Seraphina murmured, glancing away. "Get like what?"

"Inquisitive." The psychic shuddered at the word, yet the soldier remained ignorant to her dismay and rambled on. "I've been dying to divulge into this topic, I guess something I inherited from my father. You know, he was heavily invested in that kind of hobby as well. But, like, it's like an obsession.

"I know this is most definitely a bother, but I hope you don't mind me being a little selfish." He finished at last, patiently awaiting her answer. The psychic let out a forlorn sigh, bracing herself. She needed courage for what may come next. _Do I even have a choice?_

"As you wish." She replied.

**(-)**

_Ahhh, Lily. _The artist pondered, in a love induced daze. _Sweet, precious Lily. She is gonna be so happy! To see me! And the flowers! And me!_ No longer able to contain himself, Professor Vidal burst through the door to Headmaster Ironwood's office. And there, radiant as ever, sat Lily Lavender.

"Please leave." She announced, before the lovesick artist could get his first word out.

"Lily, my love! So pleased you could grace me with your presence once again!" He declared.

"Please leave." Lily repeated.

"In fact, your beauty has me so enthralled, I feel cursed. I cannot look upon such majestic flowers as these without seeing your beautiful face enrapture my thoughts." He offered the expensive bouquet to her, leaving enough of a gap so Zafiro could further immortalize her enchanting image.

"Please leave. I'm rather busy." But the artist knew no consideration, all despite his dedication towards the secretary. He scanned the room itself, before his eyes fell upon the ornate vase occupying the table. With a swift motion, the flowers sprawled out from the opening, breathing more vibrant life into the otherwise featureless room.

Zafiro then saw fit to place the flowers onto the desk beside Lily. But he made sure it did not impede her work. He toyed with the varying petals and stems, until his masterpiece was done. The artist took several steps back, and held out his fingers, forming them into a box. The meer sight of Lily magnified by the accompanying flora was almost too much. It filled him with inspiration for his next painting.

"Ahhh..." He sighed with glee. "How the thought of enhancing your beauty seems impossible, yet I continue to be amazed time and again."

Lily sighed. She closed her eyes, plucking the glasses from her face and pinching the bridge of her nose. "What do you want, Professor Vidal?"

"Nothing less than a date, of course!" He chimed. He was most pleased with her direct approach. A small baggie was tossed his way, the contents dark and blurred from the motion. Upon closer inspection, it was still hard to identify what these brownish, spherical chunks might be. There was a label, with a nutrient table adjacent to that. Pitted Dates.

"Help yourself to as many as you'd like." Lily remarked, her work resuming not long after. At first, the artist was baffled and vexed. But, this was the first time she had ever given him a present. One that she had in preparation just for him. _How thoughtful! _With that thought, he popped one into his mouth.

And very nearly gagged on the putrid taste. After managing to swallow it despite the nauseous feeling in his stomach, he studied the bag further. The details on the back described an expiration date. Which had passed more than a year ago today. _She tried to poison me. My first gift and she tries to feed me these... How magnanimous!_

Cheery once more, he stuffed away the baggie, and watched her work, smile as wide as can be. Lily had been thinking about him for so long. She had this specially prepared for him for ages. Such generosity touched his heart. It was the thought that counts, after all.

And there he sat, gleeful and content. While the secretary continued her work unimpeded. Zafiro sat there, cross legged and gazing into those lustrous eyes. She looked up on occasion and frowned upon seeing him still sitting there. And yet, she made no comment or complaint about his presence.

And every so often, she would shoot a glance at the flowers beside her. The artist liked to think that, despite her screen hiding away her features, she was trying to hide a smile. It brought him peace of mind, and he wondered what he would do to show she is loved tomorrow.

**(-)**

"Remember," Dusk stated, his voice like a soft and gentle murmuring. "You may back out of this at any time. I'd hate to force you into a practice you don't want to do."

"I..." Sera found herself hesitating. "I'm not sure."

"That's all right. I understand if it's too private."

"No." She said, swallowing hard. His hungry eyes staring into her unnerved her. She never felt so vulnerable before. But she had to see it through. "Let's begin."

Dusk exhaled a relieved sigh. "Then please, reveal all you have to offer." A sharp clicking noise rang through the empty chamber, and the soldier readied his pen. His glasses glimmered with a sheen as the light bounced off the lenses. With his grip tightening with anticipation on his notebook, and his rear on the edge of his seat, he was ready to scribe.

"My Semblance is Telepathy." Seraphina began. "It allows me to study and recognize the surface and passive thoughts of those in my vicinity."

"Automatically?" The soldier demanded to know, the scratching of his pen on parchment loud and harsh.

"It can be. It's like eavesdropping, I guess. I can focus to pick up on someone's monologue with ease."

"Huh... Describe _'Surface thoughts'_."

The psychic crossed her arms, a strained expression. She wasn't exactly sure what she was doing here anymore. True to Dusk's words, it was a request out of the blue. Though Sera's anxiety had been long forgotten, the discomfort remained. Perhaps it had grown since then. "Stuff like, what am I feeling, what I want to eat, what am I going to say."

"What about when someone is trying to hide a secret?" He asked.

"That is when it proves most useful. No one can truly hide a secret in their mind. The harder they try not to think about it, the easier it comes to mind."

"Like a lie detector. Interesting..."

"Actually... No, never mind."

"No, no, tell me _everything_." The way that last word hung in the air was standoffish and unsettling.

"Monica is the hardest to read." Seraphina admitted. "Well, read as in... You know what I mean. Someone absent minded is difficult to retain their thoughts. I suppose this means its the same for them." More jotting. Dusk was really getting his money's worth. The psychic found herself twiddling her thumbs, trying to take her mind off of all this.

"How much Aura does it drain?"

"Oh, hardly any at all."

"_Truly_?" He asked, looking up in disbelief.

Sera hesitated once again. "Y-yes. Only when I dive deep-"

"Oooo, yes." He exclaimed, writing faster and faster. "Continue."

"I'm not sure this is working out." She admitted, shuffling uncomfortably.

"What do you mean?" He asked, lowering his book. She could peer at the contents. Line upon line of words, all trying to comprehend and explain her powers.

"This is-Are you sure this is all you needed?"

"Of course! This is a tremendous boon to my research!"

With her mouth hanging agape, she stared at the soldier in confusion. "And your research is... My Semblance?"

"Not just yours, though it is a fantastic stepping stone. Truly innovative. Most Semblances I know of manifest in a physical sense, like greater strength or speed, or even an unorthodox boon or resist-"

"Dusk." She stated her name loud and plain.

"Hmm?"

"What are you even doing?"

"Researching Aura." He showed her his notes and waved them about. "It's such an unusual component to the mortal shell. Grimm don't possess it, and it bolsters defenses and does wonders more. If we can get a better grip on it and how it functions, then-"

And on he went. Seraphina wasn't even sure about how to approach the babbling rant he exploded into. Even with her Semblance, he could tell that this was all he had on his mind. The sheer energy he focused into it as well was impressive.

"Are you... All right?" She finally asked.

"Hmm? Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" He posed the question as though the question itself was meaningless.

"But... What happened the other-"

"Yes, yes, I was there." He interrupted. "Oh. Not to sound insensitive or anything. I am thankful for it, though."

At this, Seraphina took a step back. "How can you be thankful for it? I did something horrible to you!" _**I broke your heart!**_

Dusk put down his book, pen, and glasses, and grabbed her hand. He tugged at her with such a gentle grip, she shuddered with guilt. But all he wished to do was to have her sit down. Her Semblance told her so. Her pesky, intrusive, disgusting Semblance.

Once they had both sat down, he crossed his arms and tilted his head. "It was an appropriate response."

"What?"

"Your rejection." That word, which he declared so easily, sounded frank and hollow. As if it meant as little as reading the word in a dictionary. "I'm pleased you accepted my invitation and followed through. It really took a heavy weight off of my mind. Hell, with your Semblance you could probably tell."

"_Stop_. Mentioning my Semblance." She could feel herself almost puke every time it came to mind.

"I'm... Sorry. I don't meant to be insensitive." He gave a sigh and folded his hands. "It was nice. Being enamored and in love. It had its highs and lows, but really, any answer you would give would set my mind at ease."

"What? How?"

"Well, there's no point embellishing on the details if you would say yes." He answered. _That can't be all he feels about it_. She searched and searched, from the surface of his mind to as far as she could reach in that tiny span of time. But it was true. He thought little of it. Barely more than a morsel of his brainpower.

"But, since you declined my proposal, it means I can focus on my studies again." The soldier finished.

"_Just like that_?!" Seraphina felt a little insulted now.

"No, of course not _'just like that'_! It... It was hard, at first. Painful. There's no denying that. But, two important things came from that. The first is that I can move on. It was occupying all of my thoughts. You had enraptured my mind. And I don't know if it was your... I wouldn't care, either way. But I'm pleased that the dreaded answer has come and gone.

"I'm... Sorry. I didn't think you would be under such duress from the entire ordeal. I guess I didn't give you enough credit. You're as human as I am. I'm glad I mattered enough to you that my reaction would weigh upon your mind like that."

His words seemed to shatter whatever negativity had caged her. Like a gentle wave washing away the grime, there was only peace. The tranquility that inhabited Dusk's mind seemed to replicate in hers. Not joy, nor satisfaction, but peace. Like the weight Dusk had described encumbering him before his confession, she felt that same weight that once transferred to her erode.

"And the next... No sense keeping it a secret." Dusk said with an embarrassed smile. "You had said the story isn't over yet. It made me think. There's always the future." The psychic snorted, covering her mouth. Her reaction made the soldier flush a brighter shade.

"I know. Optimism isn't in my nature. But logic is. And my logic dictates that there's always tomorrow. It can wait on the backburner while I focus on other things."

"And so, you continue on." She finished for him, already attuned with his line of thinking. Literally. "Life doesn't wait for anybody, why would it make a special case for you?"

"Exactly!" He answered with that smile like sunshine.

"You really are too good to be true."

"Thanks, I guess." He had opened his arms a little more, reaching for his notes again. "Was there... Anything else on your mind? I'm not psychic, you know."

Seraphina laughed. "What's S.O.T.S stand for?"

"The what?" Dusk looked down at the cover of his book. Those letters had been emblazoned on the cover in shoddy yet permanent penmanship. "Oh. That. Monica wrote it. After I... _Interrogated _her about her Semblance, she vandalized it with that. She says it means Secrets Of The Semblance."

"Of course she did." She ran her hand through her hair, an action to ease her nerves and comfort herself. Standing up, she strode to the combat area of the chamber. Though she had no idea how he thought her Semblance might work in combat, she nonetheless asked "Shall we resume?"


	8. Chapter 8: Mayhem

**Chapter 8: Mayhem**

A screech of bloodlust erupted from the largest of Beowolves, challenging all that lay in his sights. The encroaching wave of Grimm fell upon the students in the stadium. All manner of grounded beasts from Creeps to Ursas fell upon the young Hunters. But both their prowess and their unity as teams matched the overwhelming numbers.

Coal blocked an attack from a Beowolf, and kicked it's jaw. As he heard the neck snap from the sudden jerking upward, Azure's blade severed it from the body. Coal rolled away before a Creep could trap him in it's maw. Viridian's sword crashed down on it, more as a bludgeoning tool rather than cutting. Both the Beowolf and the Creep eroded into nothingness.

_**Keep on your toes, Coal. **_Seraphina reminded, using flashy moves to dispatch those that approached. Though she was not as skilled as the others in Grimm slaying, due to her minuscule strength, the psychic only needed to slash away with her razor sharp whip. Like a dancer, captivating the eyes of many, she weaved between Grimm. And at her side was Azure, using similar movements, yet more sleek and discreet.

_**Like I needed a remin- **_A Boarbatusk rammed its way past the army and flung Coal through the air before he could finish his rebuttal. _Damn that witch. She knew exactly what she was doing. _Coal reoriented himself, and with the granted aerial position, he shot at the Grimm below with his guns. Upon landing, he used a shield bash to divert the Boarbatusk, before finishing it off with more bullets.

"Aww, you just _had_ to finish it off!" Sylvia shouted, lowering her axe. He only now noticed her coming from the other side, eager to stop the rampant beast. She instead settled for cleaving a nearby Creep in two. Coal hadn't noticed her until now thanks to the chaotic nature of this training. He barely had time to think to himself.

"Coal! On your feet!" Professor Teikoss barked. Positioned in the eye of the storm with his arms crossed, the titan glared at the aspiring Hunter. "The Grimm aren't going to wait for you to be ready!"

"Yes, sir..." Coal grumbled. He dashed back to return to his team. He knew of his own team, stationed to fight off the horde approaching from the South of the training stage. Team Mustard was somewhere. _North? East? _He couldn't tell. Too focused on trying to keep his neck intact. Two more teams placed elsewhere, all attempting to protect the titan.

Coal rushed back to rejoin the front lines. _**This training is stupid. It's stupid! **_

_**Enough of your bickering. Why can't you be like V? He's enjoying himself. **_The loud grunting and battle cries emitted from the gladiator could somehow be heard above all the mayhem.

_**I don't want to be compared to that monster. **_Another Boarbatusk charged past. Coal cursed briefly before trying to give chase. But before the Grimm could leave his vision, metal coiled around it. Coal saw that Sera had ensnared it in her whip, the other latched around Viridian.

_**Stop trying to do everything and stay in your position. That's the whole reason everything's falling apart. You keep letting things slip through. **_She barked as Viridian's giant bolt pierced the Boarbatusk. It gave a pained squeal before falling limp. The gladiator reformed his sword and dragged it through the ground, launching a Creep high into the air.

"Coal! Don't fall behind!" Tyrian shouted from the center. "You're dragging your team down with your indecision! A Hunter must be resolute and steadfast! The beasts of Grimm can smell the slightest hesitation!" Coal grumbled more angry nothings as more Grimm barreled his way.

Aiming for the throat was the best way for him to dispose of a Grimm. But his claws lacked the range and the raw might to be of much else use. Not unlike other training sessions before, Coal felt as though he was the weakest of the four of them. Even Seraphina was capable despite her shortcomings.

_**It comes with practice. You're focusing too much on your ineptitude. **_Sera reminded.

What a nice way of putting it. But it did give him the opportunity to think about his role in their group. Even being weak at Grimm slaying doesn't mean he's completely useless. There was a reason he chose dual shields and claws. With a swift movement, Coal dashed in front of Viridian, swiping away.

His attacks, though they sliced through limb and hide all the same, did not deal much damage. But that wasn't important. What was important was whether the Grimm perceived Coal as enough of an annoyance to want to deal with now rather than later. He was correct in his assumption. Several of the Grimm now turned their attention to the aspiring Hunter.

And now began a flurry of dodges and swipes. Coal performed all manner of acrobatic maneuvers to avoid the Grimm's onslaught. All so he could pull their attention off of the ruthless gladiator. Viridian swung his sword in a vicious arc. Coal's form flickered into a haze as the massive pendulum flew through him, destroying many Grimm.

The two continued to work in conjunction, though it was more Coal prepping enemies for Viridian to execute. Using a shield bash to divert an attack that would leave a Beowolf in the lines of the gladiator's next attack. Jumping off the gladiator's massive frame to distract the Grimm from a deadly beheading. Coal spun his body as he fell, drilling his way into the back of a hardy Ursa.

As the ursine corpse vanished, Coal was granted a moment of respite to catch his breath. He exhaled a heavy sigh, feeling the sweat bead on his forehead. But before he could stand back up, he felt a hand grab at the neck of his jacket. Next, he found himself swung through the air, the world spinning in his vision. Then it all stopped as Coal realized Viridian had thrown him.

Coal wasted no time in preparing an attack. He swung back his shielded fist, a sickening snapping of a Beowolf's neck on the target he landed upon. All that force focused in one blow, but even Coal had a hard time believing that was enough to completely kill the Grimm. Not wasting any of the inertia, he kicked away at the body, and both he and the Grimm went flying in opposite directions. He swirled through air, claws outstretched like a whirling saw blade.

_**Coal! Watch out! **_But the aspiring Hunter stupidly turned to face Sera, curious what she was warning against. A Creep battered into him from behind. Coal's body flew back, and he had only a moment's time to not be torn apart by angry Grimm surrounding him. Viridian's tamed beast pummeled a path through the crowd.

_**Thanks for bringing em all together. **_The gladiator remarked heartlessly.

"What the hell was that?!" Coal found himself blurting, looking back to trace the path the Creep took.

There, the titan glanced the opposite way, saying "Team Passion, you'll be docked more points if you let another Grimm through." Upon noticing Coal's gaze, he seemed to grow more irritated. "_Eyes up front Coal!_" But Viridian's Grimm had thrown him back before battering the rest. Coal began to wonder, in his brief airborne moment, how he was supposed to keep track of all the nonsense around him. Just the frontlines and his own group was hectic enough.

A Boarbatusk rammed its way past Team Mustard's defenses, spinning rapidly. It made a beeline for the stationary titan. "LOOK OUT!" Coal screamed. The Grimm bashed against Professor Teikoss with unrivaled might. And bounced off. The professor didn't even budge. If not for the fact he was now glancing at the Boarbatusk, Coal would have believed the titan didn't feel a thing. Still spinning, it charged again, but his target wouldn't yield. The Grimm managed to speed past and head directly for the opposite side.

"Team Mustard, you've let yet another Grimm by." He stated in a bored tone. The Boarbatusk zoomed off, breaching through to the fourth team stationed to protect the professor. Other Grimm seemed to fly out after the porcine bowling ball rammed its way through. "Being a Hunter is about more than just fighting Grimm. It's about protecting those who cannot fight. That is the purpose of your vow as a Hunter."

_**That's something that sounds profound, but when he says it it seems odd.**_

_**Right you are. **_Sera agreed._** It's the Grimm that need protection from him. And V.**_

"How many innocents will you all let fall before you learn that?" The titan barked once more. "Every breach is life lost, your duty failed. Be thankful for this practice, for in the real world, there are no second chances. Once a life has perished, nothing can be done."

Coal struggled to listen to the professor's insight. He was fighting for his very life right this moment. It only further cemented the fact that he was weak. Practice makes perfect, or so he hoped. Though the thought brought with it another question. If Hunters and warriors hone their skills in their off time, how do vagabonds and criminals become skilled?

**(-)**

Vale. Such a quaint and bustling city. Ripe for harvest. Beacon. A monument to prosperity. Crime. The sworn enemy of both Hunters and authority alike. _Those sleazy chumps really think they're better than us_. Roman Torchwick, crime lord in the making, considered the alcohol in his glass while he watched havoc unravel in the club.

White Fang devotees and common thugs brawling like their lives depended on it. Broken weapons, broken chairs, broken glass, and most rare of all, broken teeth flung through the air. Roman tilted his head to the left as an iron ball flew by. Leaning back against the bar, he gave a happy sigh.

"Man, I've missed this place." The crime lord shoved a vagrant with his foot giving a hearty laugh. "The people, the mayhem. Home sweet home." He declared for none to hear over the chaos, chugging the beverage. A stray bullet shattered the glass in his hands. Roman groaned over his soiled jacket.

"Wish I could say 'welcome home', but I've made it quite clear you're not wanted here." A man said, seated and facing away.

"Aww, don't be like that, Junior. My offer was _more_ than generous." He watched Neo pour him another drink and hand it to him.

"What offer might that be, huh? You can't be talking about the one where you and your White Fang friends muscle in on my turf. That's impossible. You've nothing to offer!" The exasperated bartender shouted. Junior loosened his red tie, his tired, grey eyes glaring at the crime lord.

A screaming Faunus flew behind the bar, smacking into the shelves. Bottle after bottle slid off and knocked the poor oaf unconscious. "Nothing to offer? We've got five White Fang to every one of your goons!"

"_Exactly_ why this mess broke out. Vale is fat and lazy, just how we like it. Not anymore, with this-" The bartender gestured repeatedly at the White Fang, fumbling with his words. In time, he settled upon spouting out "Riff raff cavalry!"

Roman feigned a shot to the heart. "You wound me, Junior."

"Vale ain't got the resources to support all my boys _and_ your feral flea bags. We struggle to make ends meet as it is! And you wanna quintuple the stress on all that?"

"What I'm asking for, politely, I might add," Roman answered with a quick chug. "Is a cut of your marks. My _animals_ as you so eloquently put it, need to be tempered into fine killing machines. They got a lot of spirit, but we both know that alone doesn't stop bullets."

Junior scoffed, drinking from his own glass, still ignoring the fight breaking out on the dance floor. "Fact is, you ginger pimp, you may have us outnumbered, but we still hold the advantage. Any of my boys can take ten of your extremists any day of the week."

"But, given time." Roman interjected. "The White Fang can do great things for you."

"Hah. Please... We both know the White Fang have it out for me as much as they do the Schnees. In case you hadn't noticed, the police now label most Faunus as criminals. Just for being Faunus. My boys have shed sweat, blood and tears just to be considered a repeat offender! It's no exaggeration to say we're not helping their reputation. So, yeah, sure, we ain't exactly doing favors for the White Fang."

"All the more reason to accept my bargain. Get in the White Fang's good graces."

"It looks to me that they've _already_ got one eager lapdog." Roman cast the stink eye at the bartender after hearing that. Even so, Junior babbled on. "Last chance. Get the hell out of my club." Junior snapped his fingers, and the light and dark twins rose to attention. The two who had slumped in their chairs until now hopped to their feet. Their daring and arrogant poses amused Roman.

"We finally kicking these bozos outta here?" Melanie mumbled.

"Bout time. Things got so noisy since they came. It's giving me a headache." Replied Miltia.

"These guys are _so_ rude. Let's get this over with, fast."

"Ladies, ladies..." Roman declared, bowing his head while grinning ear to ear. "I'm afraid we'll only take our leave after your boss takes our offer." The twins turned their heads to Junior, who only waved him away.

"How dumb can you be? His answer is _no_." Melanie posed, her stilettos ready to stab away, while Miltia sharpened her claws off of each other, as though filing her nails.

"A true gentleman never raises his hand to a lady." Roman said with an extravagant bow. As his body lowered, Neo came flying through, kicking both girls to the ground. She then hooked one's neck with her umbrella and flung her into the chaotic dance floor. "He sends his right hand to do the dirty work."

"You really think you can leave here alive?!" Junior shouted.

"You really think you can take us?" Was Roman's reply. The music, which had for the most part been drowned out by the fighting, switched tracks. A loud, high tempo song began shaking the speakers. The crime lord could feel the bass in his bones. "Let's dance!"

**(A.N: I've come to learn the RWBY series is starting it's 7th Volume. As it stands, I've only seen up to the 5th Volume. Main reason I'm pointing this out now is to get one notable detail of my story out there. **

**My story is not going to vary or change much because of new information canonized by the series. I've only recently discovered Atlas might actually be a flying city, which I might still be able to work around as I haven't entailed what Atlas was like from the outside. I'm not going to be adding the new characters unveiled in the series into my story. **

**Basically, this story of mine was already determined from about 30 chapters back, what would happen and how it'll end. Which, by the way, probably won't end until Book 4. The only thing I did change was the Spring Maiden into the Summer Maiden, as Raven Branwen was confirmed the Spring Maiden in the series. **

**Changes like that are a bit of a headache to work around and come off as hasty attempts of still being a plausible side story that could actually happen in the background. To be honest, that's kind of what I'm going for, but I'm not gonna jump through hoops just to get that effect.**

**That's the whole point of this story. It's a fanfiction. From a writer's standpoint *Hah, I believe I'm a writer* its important to have the details of the universe settled and figured out. Up until this point, RoosterTeeth has done some things to quell our curiosity with the World of Remnant series.**

**But it wasn't enough for me to have a concrete idea. So, I've already basically completed the work of how Aura, Dust, and Semblance functions and interacts on my own. If RoosterTeeth comes out with more stuff on how those work and it differs from mine, oh well.**

**Man, this got really long. Maybe as an apology for the late chapter. Anyway, read on, if you like what you see. If you don't, give me a shoutout on why it sucks. Seriously, any feedback is appreciated.)**


	9. Chapter 9: Use Of Fear

**Chapter 9: Use Of Fear**

Adam Taurus, looking over a map of Vale Roman had labeled, stood stoic and collected. But most would only assume as such had they not known the White Fang imperator long. They would assume him unsheathing and holstering his sword with one hand to be patience and a yearn for battle. But the truth of the matter was he was angry. Not a divine fury that sparked the rebellion of Faunus against humans. But a personal vendetta against those that wronged him.

The sword, repeatedly exiting and entering the sheathe, made an echoing slicing sound as Adam toyed with it. Whenever it left his fingers, only to slide back, his hand trembled. All of this made worse because of the betrayal of his love. Or perhaps, the Belladonna had been the cause for his anger. The number of people he could trust only dwindled. The number of spies only increased.

"Why would you allow him to lead my soldiers to the heart of the city?" He growled at the maiden.

Cinder glanced him up and down, eyeing his sword. "Does it matter? The deed is down. Now, we only have to await news."

"I did not delegate such authority for you to squander my loyal forces."

"Call it an investment. Now, put down the sword, and focus. We have much to plan, and hardly a year to put it in motion."

"_I will not take orders from filth!_" Adam roared, unleashing his blade to draw it upon her neck. But Cinder was faster. Her own obsidian blade drawn as well, seemingly from nowhere, protecting her throat.

"And I do no take orders from the likes of _you_. You would do well to remember that." She reminded with an icy tone. "Do not forget our goal over some mindless rage. We are little more than partners, collaborating for the destruction of Vale. But do not think for even a moment that we are equals."

Adam gritted his teeth, pulling back his blade. He knew the bite of her words and how she intended him to receive them. "I could tell you the same. Humans and Faunus will never be equals. One must reign over the other, and we will not roll over."

"But for that to happen, the White Fang needs a little push." She returned her sword to ashes, fading in the candlelight. As she paced around the table with her arms folded, Adam was reminded of all the traits in humans he despised. Conniving, heartless, and with an ulterior motive. She is using him as much as he her. Behind his mask, Adam's eyes never wavered from his target.

"I did not agree with this 'investment'."

Cinder chuckled. "You weren't present to disagree."

"Exactly my point! You went behind my back!" _I will not be pushed around like some beast._

"Then if it will shut you up, we will take you into consideration when moving forces."

"_All_. Decisions. Are to be run by me." The White Fang can only be left in his own care. Not Clay, not the Belladonnas, not even Sienna Khan. Control is maintained with a iron grip. Blake taught him that with her disappearance. "I don't trust this Torchwick clown."

"You don't trust anyone." But then, Cinder smirked. "But then, a real leader need not trust those at their disposal. All a pawn must do is prove himself useful. Right this moment, I have my agents tailing them to determine this Roman's worth."

"Hah." Adam scoffed. "Typical hypocritical human. You lecture me on leadership, yet rely on these agents."

But the maiden only smiled and tilted her head in a coy manner. "There was no contradiction in my words. From what we can derive, Roman Torchwick is led by greed. That makes him useful, but unreliable. You see, a true leader commands through use of fear."

**(-)**

Melanie was sent flying onto the dance floor, shrieking during her descent. Roman shouted after vaulting her "Sisters should stay together! No hard feelings, sweet cheeks!". But before he could further mock her, he had to block Junior's heavy assault. He had caught his mace in the hook of his cane, but still struggled with the sheer brute force the bartender wielded.

"You really think you're getting outta here alive?!" Junior grunted, challenging Roman's strength. Another second or two and the crime lord would have been forced to yield, but a master criminal is never without an upper hand.

With a dry smile, he asked "You really think my little helper will spare your girls?"

And just like that, Junior's gaze diverted to the dance floor, hoping for a glimpse of either of his bodyguards. The weight being forced on Roman lifted, and he wasted no time in ramming his knee into Junior's gut. Then came an elbow strike to the head while the bartender keeled over. And to finish it off, a harsh strike from his cane.

Junior was quick to respond. In a rage, he swung again and again, but the sneer on the crime lord only added to his fury. Finally, he went for a leg sweep, knocking Roman off his feet. He grumbled, irate, but unloaded a blast from his cane in response. With his opponent sent flying back, Roman was able to get back on his feet. But a battle cry alerted him of the rampaging bartender.

Dead set on pulverizing the crime lord, Junior charged, ready to start swinging like a madman. Roman dodged towards the bar, but caught Junior by his foot with the hook of his cane. He crashed to the ground again, with Roman ready to strike again. Blocked off, but it didn't stop the crime lord from going to town with his cane. Junior turned over and kicked back, landing a good hit.

Roman fell back against the bar, while Junior took the opportunity to get up. "Son of a-" He eyed the somehow unbroken bottles of alcohol. Whisking one away with the reach of his cane, he took a quick chug. Slouched back, as though enjoying his brief respite. It only drove Junior even further off the deep end. Roman wondered how his opponent thought another barbaric attack would work.

Swinging his cane again to divert Junior's path, the crime lord followed it up by slamming him against the bar. "You're awfully hot-headed today, Junior. Why don't you have a cold one? It's on the house." And with that usual heartless grin, Roman poured the rest of the bottle over his victim's clothing and face. Part of Roman's strengths was making use of people's anger.

Through the coughing, Junior cried out. He managed to clutch Roman's collar, and the crime lord gulped hard. Through a great feat of strength, he was tossed along the bar, where he managed to catch himself. Now standing, using his cane as ballast, he found himself catwalking on the slippery surface. Junior also jumped up, eager to give the crime lord the beating he deserves. Roman himself would agree it was long overdue, but he himself never agreed with debt collectors.

Breaking a sweat, the bartender brought his mighty club down. Roman took a step back, the impact he avoided had broken a part of the counter. Junior closed the distance, swinging upwards. It caught him by the tip of the arc upwards, but had sent chunks of wood flying. Twisting his body along with the flow of recoil, Roman kicked a piece of wood directly at Junior. He batted it away like it was no more than a pesky bug.

With the massive mace now out of the question, Junior was wide open to the swift jab Roman followed up with. Another two swipes came after, each blow connecting with a satisfying thud. But Junior had turned his back to the crime lord, swiveling his entire body around for another great swing. _Too easy_. Roman ducked underneath, and with both hands gripping the shaft of his cane, he made another devastating stab.

The crime lord spun his body back, using the momentum to swing down with destructive might. It caught Junior and sent his entire body falling to the surface of the bar in no time. The bartender, seizing opportunity, rolled off and swept his mace across the countertop. A simple hop back was all Roman needed. He leaned back on his cane, one hand on his hip, and taunted.

"So mindless. Do you teach your crones to fight mindlessly like that? And you call the White Fang animal."

"My boys know how to get a job done!" He retorted, wiping sweat off his brow. Both his sleeve and his face were stained and dripping with whiskey. _If he wasn't happy before_, Roman thought, _he sure ain't feeling peachy now_.

"Ya gotta have class. _Style_. You know what they say..." Tossing his cane in the air, he caught the base of it, swinging it around. "Manners..." With Junior exhausted and distracted, he hooked the base of another bottle. It only took a quick twist of his writst to make the bottle fly at Junior's face. "Maketh man."

**(-)**

Even with the senseless chaos overtaking the dance floor, Neo was able to spare many glances at Roman. It wasn't his finest work, but watching him agonize others was always a treat. With a happy sigh, Neo twirled her umbrella, parrying the oncoming attacks from the twins. Roman may be the envoy of torment, but she was a master of her own craft. Without even turning to her opponents, she was able to masterfully weave her way between their attacks and fend them off.

With a delighted smirk, she flipped over the dark twin, the hook of her weapon catching her neck. The dark diva plummeted with a yelp. Someone else had tripped over her and fell between Neo and Melanie. The illusionist wasted no time in taking advantage of the confusion. She ducked underneath the body and made a surprise attack against the ivory diva. Upon landing the blow, Neo stamped her foot onto Miltia's hand.

The twin's backlash was quick and ineffective. With Miltia jumping to her feet and slashing at her, and her sister kicking about, anyone caught in the crossfire would have been mincemeat. But Neo was a cut above the rest. She parried attack after attack, using both ends of her umbrella to block two blows at once. And in time, she wound up evading through the rest. At the finishing blows from both, she performed a handstand and kicked both of them away.

"What are you doing, Miltia? You're supposed to be slashing at her!"

"I could ask you the same! You haven't even hit-" She never got to finish. Neo had jabbed her gut while standing proud and defiant, facing Melanie.

She didn't respond well. Performing a roundhouse kick, she screeched "Nobody picks on my sister but me!"

Neo pretended to gasp in an sympathetic manner. During her jest, she twirled her umbrella around, smacking the dark diva again and again. Finally, the illusionist bowed her head, kicking Miltia once more, yet never taking her eyes off the ivory diva. Swirling her umbrella behind her back and into her other hand, Neo used it to yank forward Melania's leg. Spinning using the same motion, Neo knelt on one knee as she pointed her umbrella skyward. Right beneath Melanie. She fell onto the pointed tip with a shriek.

Pulling her umbrella away, the illusionist opened it up and hid underneath it. She glanced over her shoulder at the two, poised in such a coy manner. The way Neo shimmered and spun around these two amused herself to no end. After all, it was a dance floor. Roman sure knew how to find fun fights. Untouchable, he had called her. Though she may posses no voice to speak it, that word was her pride and joy.

The twins had recovered, and glared at her with annoyance, rather than hatred. It only amused the illusionist more. Melania charged first, kicking away like a horse. With a swift spin of her open umbrella, Neo used the extended rim to catch her foot. It was a good thing the twins were light, as it made launching the ivory diva a possible feat. Miltia wasted no time in a follow up, attempting to catch Neo off guard.

Quickly closing her umbrella, she parried off the first two attacks, both swipes. Holding her umbrella across her back, the illusionist waited for the right attack. She dodged left and right, moving ever so slightly each time. At last, the dark diva went for a stab. Twisting her body, Neo opened her umbrella. It exploded out, the bulbous shape meeting Miltia's claw. Because of the curvature of the umbrella, the claw redirected way off course.

Miltia gasped as her claw dug into one of the standing lights. The glass shattered, and electricity coursed through her. Satisfied with her work, Neo opened her umbrella to pose while she blocked Melanie's descending attack. The two twins had her cornered this time. Except now she could stop playing fair. Now it was time to use her Semblance.

They attacked at the same time, predictable as they have been. Neo's form shattered like glass upon the lightest impact, and they collided into each other. A moment of confusion before they tried to attack her once more. But now, all the cards were stacked in her favor. It only took a few attacks, disguised as the other, to fool them into thinking foul play. After that, it was accusations back and forth.

"What's your deal, Melanie?! Why are you kicking me?!"

"I don't know what you're seeing! _You're_ the one slashing at _me_!"

"You are _so_ full of it!"

"Oh, don't you dare. You _know_ I'm stronger than you."

"Wow, you really think I'll buy a lie that obvious?"

"Oh my God, your ego is showing, Miltia!"

And from there, it was self destructive slaughter. Neo sat on the railing, pleased with her handiwork. Her sadistic grin grew as she watched the twins spar among themselves. After they started yanking at each other's hair, the illusionist felt a ping in the back of her neck. She knew someone was watching. Neo glanced back at Roman, still preoccupied with the owner of the broken down club.

But no, it wasn't him. Someone, somewhere in this large building was watching her. Under normal circumstances, she would have been on the defensive without hesitation. But Roman had warned her of this exact scenario. Interlopers in waiting. The two by Cinder's side. It was the only conclusion that made sense.

The Lieutenant had vouched for both Roman and herself. Cinder's group had been the only other intrusion into the White Fang of late, and they were treated as outcasts more than she and Roman. There was no one else it could be, as the chances of actual law authority watching was low. After all, the police would have intervened at the earliest opportunity.

She smiled, recognizing a fault in the twisting shadows. Neo was one for illusions and trickery, after all. She gazed into that uncanny platform, hiding in the corner near the ceiling. Hiding something with a trick of the light. The illusionist raised her free hand to her shoulder, so as not to raise too much attention to herself. And waved at the audience.

**(-)**

"She's good." Emerald remarked, uncomfortable over how Neo saw through her illusion with such ease. "Definitely a viable pawn for Cinder."

"I don't like her." Mercury mumbled. "Too quiet. I never know what she's thinking."

The thief gave a glance to her companion, before saying "That's not important. What's important is whether she can be controlled or not." She returned her attention to the fight. The flash of red hair beneath a black hat grabbed her focus. "And it looks like he has full hold of her reigns."

"It's the only reason he has power." The grayed fighter remarked. "Without her, he's pretty weak."

"Don't underestimate him. Roman's might is cosmopolitan might. That is something to be wary of in it's own right."

"Cosmopol..." He mumbled, confused. "What does that have to do with the stars and-"

"It means he knows a lot of people, Mercury." Emerald groaned, rolling her eyes. "God, read a book some time."

"Hey, I'm not here for my smarts."

"_Obviously_." Even as she made the insulting jab at him, he didn't react. He was thinking the same as she was. "We're here because we're useful to her."

**(-)**

Roman's body hit the counter, the harsh impact forcing a grunt from the crime lord. Junior was quick to slam his mace into him. Roman struggled to fend it off with his own cane. The sweat dripping off of Junior's face stained his jacket. The mace pressed against his face had almost reached it's mark. Roman found it more and more difficult to press against such an oppressive weight.

At last, he released his grip, and the cane fell to his feet. Roman instead grabbed at the mace, attempting to pry it off of him directly. Junior gave a satisfied laugh, pressing harder against the crime lord. "Desperate, Roman? You always were a lousy rat, scrounging at whatever could earn you-" The bartender bashed his forehead against Roman's. "-A quick buck or two!" The crime lord's vision blurred after the impact, grogginess taking over. "You're at the end of your rope. Nothing to cling onto now!"

Roman fought to keep himself awake. With the mace now crushing his chest, he found it harder to breathe. The cane, lying at his feet, caught his eye. Roman sneered, and with what little breath he could muster, managed to spit back a retort. "You're blind if you think I'm out of options." He stomped down. The cane, resting at an angle, now shot up into the air, spinning like mad. The spinning only ended when it collided with Junior's face. "Never underestimate desperation."

The bartender reeled back in surprise, allowing Roman to fend off the mace at last. He grasped at an unopened bottle and smacked his oppressor across the side of his face. Before his cane could hit the floor once more, the crime lord caught it, never once missing a beat. Equipped with a cane in his right, the bottle in his left, Roman began his retaliation. With the blunt instrument, he was able to shock and disorient his adversary.

After several blows, the bottle broke against Junior's mace, but not before dousing the bartender in more of it's intoxicating contents. It splashed all over the already soaked bartender, and for one final mocking statement, Roman ripped away the red tie now flying loose. Junior crashed to the ground, the alcohol dripping off of him. He gathered his senses, and was about to fly into another rage, already shouting. Roman held a finger up to him, in the same hand he held the red fabric of Junior's tie.

"Ah ah ah." The crime lord chided. "I've won this match." He declared, grabbing a cigar, like a trophy, and popping it between his teeth.

Junior spat blood onto the floor as Roman pulled out his lighter. "You've won nothing."

"Not from my perspective." He answered, pulling the lighter not to his cigar, but to the whiskey soaked tie. It became engulfed in flames, the blaze shining light over the soaked bartender. The realization set in, the contempt visible in Junior's eyes. Roman smirked, using the burning tie to lit his cigar. "I believe... We've come to an agreement. Have we not?"

Junior glared back. His tie smoldered with flames, but he looked past it. As though a final cursing to the crime lord, Junior glared with intensity more fiery than the tie could ever show. But in time, he gave a heavy sigh. His mace fell from his grip and rolled onto the floor. "What are your demands?"

The question brought a smile to Roman's face, his eyes shining with glee. "Collaboration between our forces. You will share info on cops, what they're capable of and what they'll use against dissenters. We'll also be taking trading logs of the various companies seeking profit in Vale."

Junior gave a low scoff. "And what exactly do you hope to achieve with this?"

"Oh, we have much planned for the city, and for Beacon. But first, we need to start small. Harass some ships with goods from Atlas, raid the Schnee's Dust supplies in the city-"

"_They'll know_," Junior interrupted. "The moment a Faunus has started raiding their deposits. The White Fang never leaves anyone from their attacks alive."

Roman tossed the blazing tie back and leaned forward. "They're under new management. I'll have em on their best behavior."

"And how will you manage that?"

"Well, it's in their best interests." Roman answered, waving his cigar around in his hand. "Start small, leave witnesses alive, eventually, Schnee will start arming their ships. And that's what we're after. Use the fear of the pilots, use the fear of the merchants, use the fear of the Schnees. Everyone's afraid of something, and the Schnees fear loss of profit."

"You can't seriously think it'll be that easy."

Roman laughed in surprise. "What did I say about underestimating desperation? The Schnees believe they can throw money at their problems to make them go away. Who are we to argue?"

Bit by bit, Junior was starting to see sense. Even despite his scowl, out of the corner of his mouth, a smile had formed. Getting to his feet, he bellowed. "_Hey, you louts!_" By his words, the carnage was brought to a standstill. "We're done horsing around!"

"What's going on?" One White Fang member asked.

Roman extended his arms in response, shouting "An agreement has been made!"


	10. Chapter 10: Oppression

**Chapter 10: Oppression**

**"So, then. Everything is going well?"**

Roman smirked. "Even better than well. Things here are going swimmingly, boss. You remember our good friend Junior?"

Sorrell sighed. **"Of course I do. Last I checked, he had been getting quite confident as a mob boss."**

"Oh, well that's just perfect, then! Me and the boys went and brought him down a notch."

**"Hmm..."**

Roman's recent high from his battle vanished with Sorrell considering the news. He had returned to their camp in the Forever Falls, away from prying eyes of citizens. He had earned the Faunus' respect, but they kept their distance. Whether they were preoccupied and exhausted or apathetic remained to be seen. Even though the hairs stood on the back of his neck like he was being watched, Roman spared no detail in his report.

Slouched back in a chair balancing on it's back legs, the crime lord waited for a response. _Good or bad? I gotta know. _Under normal circumstances, Roman acted on his own, left to his own devices. But whether or not they interfered with any of Sorrell's schemes was vital. He began to hold his breath.

At last, Sorrell answered. **"Good, good. He needed another reminder of who's really in charge. Even though I may reside in Atlas, my reach is global."**

_Approval._ Roman released his bated breath, chuckling. "You shoulda seen the look on his face when I threatened to incinerate him."

**"Hah, I can almost imagine it. There's nothing quite as splendid as the twisted expression of someone having their pride destroyed."**

"Best part is, it was a two Nevermores, one stone kinda deal." Now that the anxiety was gone, Roman playfully swirled his cane around. "I'm down here helpin' out training the White Fang fanatics. There's a plan to destroy Beacon once and for all."

**"**_**Oh ho**_**... That's big news. And one hell of a heist to pull off." **Roman nodded, reveling in the praise. **"I doubt you would tell me of such a plan if you didn't think it had any chance of succeeding."**

The crime lord stopped swinging his cane, his expression growing dour. "I couldn't tell you how many times some radical group has claimed they're gonna tear down Beacon, brick by brick. But this time... The White Fang are getting some help."

**"Is this... the interlopers?"**

"It is." Roman answered, his tone grave.

**"You idiot. I hope you don't plan on rambling about this while being eavesdropped."**

"Hah! Knowing them, they've already heard every single word I've said and are right outside, waiting to tear me apart. Hold on a moment, I have guests to entertain." He shouted. Roman's gaze fell to Neo. She glanced around, before shaking her head. Even though she was his trusted partner, the crime lord couldn't trust her intuition alone.

He lowered his Scroll and thrust open the flap to his tent, a most welcoming grin on his face. But there was nothing waiting for him outside. No Faunus, no spies, no Cinder. Roman stood there for several seconds, half inside his tent. Waiting. But alas, nothing. No response from the empty air, not even the wind. Glaring at the emptiness, he returned inside.

"All clear." He muttered into his Scroll in a low tone.

**"What keen senses you possess." **Sorrell replied.

"Was it not you that beat it into my skull to always prepare for anything? Even a one percent risk is too high a risk."

Sorrell laughed. **"You remembered. Still a very crass way of going about it. Then again, you were never one for elegance. Explosions were more your thing."**

Roman had taken the time during Sorrell's little lecture to light a cigar. "Emerald Sustrai. Mercury Black. Cinder Fall." Upon uttering the last name, he felt a chill run up his spine. Even just mentioning the name, Cinder had quite the effect on people. Only Sorrell's name held that kind of power upon speaking it aloud. And that was after years of understanding his impact on the world. His legacy. And the extent of his wrath.

The aristocrat was silent. Roman gave him the time he needed to research the three targets through whatever sources he may need. There were many files he held on notable individuals. The Peacock of Mistral, Junior, Jacques Schnee, even Roman himself. There was very little in this world that escaped the greedy, vigilant eye of the Alaric family. And yet-

**"Mercury Black. Only son of Marcus Black, the Black family has made a name for themselves as exceptional assassins. I trust you recall the name Coby Black? Same ilk. As assassins, they keep a low profile, but since a decade or so ago, Marcus went dark. Complete radio silence. Nothing ever since."**

Roman exhaled a puff of smoke. "And the other two?"

**"Absolutely nothing." **Sorrell grumbled to himself, though the crime lord couldn't be certain if it was frustration or fear. Sorrell was a cautious man, and the unknown terrified him. But in this day and age, it was hard to go dark and stay alive. People and technology were everywhere.

"What about Qrow Branwen?"

**"Him? That's a very well known individual among the underworld. Qrow's a spy of sorts. To Ozpin of Beacon, so they say. I take it by your tone he is involved too?"**

"In a way. Those three ran into Qrow and have been paranoid ever since. Those three are the ones giving the White Fang a little push in the direction to Beacon's downfall."

**"How long have they been interfering?" **Sorrell demanded. The anxiety in his voice was crystal clear.

"A couple months back. Which doesn't exactly match with your initial data. You told me it had been two years ago. A little snooping has told me Adam was the one calling the shots since then. And he's coming to terms with a little rejection from his own kind."

**"Ugh..." **The crime lord could tell Sorrell was cringing over the stupidity of it all. And yet, Sorrell's intuition told him there was something else afoot with the White Fang. And, as usual, it was spot on. **"What is it that Mercury and his friends bring to the table?"**

"Cinder is the one in charge. The White Fang takes orders from Adam, but Adam takes counsel from Cinder. The three on their own are a force to be reckoned with. Even Cinder herself. I haven't seen any one individual with that much strength since Sylvia."

**"Hmmm... Stronger?"**

"Big time." Roman's answer was immediate and appropriate. Until recently, the crime lord had feared only one thing; Sorrell. Now Cinder was added to that list. That was a woman nobody would want to cross.

An exasperated sigh from the other end. **"I'll see if I can find anything more on this Cinder girl. You stay on her good side and try to get her to contact me. Once communications can be established, then negotiations and collaboration may begin."**

Roman almost choked. After sputtering, he shrieked "You wanna make her one of your underlings?"

**"War is our trade, Mr. Torchwick. And those who incite it are our business competitors. It's best if we stay on good terms with them."**

**(-)**

It wasn't easy being the voice of reason for Adam Taurus. Cinder's patience was tested every time she spoke with him. To try and quell his mindless rage and petty vendettas, it was no wonder the White Fang had wrought such destruction since he came to power. And how the White Fang had earned it's reputation as a terrorist organization. It wasn't just the humans that Adam, and by extension, the White Fang despised. It was other Faunus who didn't agree to their methods.

"I don't care _what_ that scum wants, we should be out there fighting against oppression!" He bellowed at his council. Although witnesses seemed a better word for it. The supposed council, composed of key White Fang officials and Cinder and Roman as guests, had to listen to Adam's rants and lectures. Which reminded her; Roman was nowhere to be seen. Given the current argument, she envied the crime lord.

"And we will." The Lieutenant remarked. "In due time. Patience is a virtue, Adam. If we charge in recklessly, we'll be captured and have accomplished nothing."

"We're accomplishing nothing _now_!" Adam's fist pounded against the table.

"Reconnaissance is key to any infiltration." A Faunus with antlers reminded. "Without the necessary information, defeat is the only outcome of any battle. Warfare is not only a test of might, but of foresight as well."

Adam's fingers burrowed into the table. "I would kill a hundred leagues before I allow myself to fall to their armies. Every soldier we have should be honored to die for our cause!"

"But not if it's in vain! We all share your ambition, Adam, but we don't have the strength." Cinder watched as Adam turned away, almost swearing she saw him bite his tongue. A smirk spread across her face. No doubt he was thinking that any soldier who wouldn't do as he does is worthless and a traitor. But that zeal is what makes him easy to control. It's just a matter of guiding it.

"Our numbers may be something that needs addressing as well." The Lieutenant admitted. "We have resources to feed and arm thousands, potentially even a million. But our numbers are lacking, and those with practice are even rarer."

"So then another initiation rally is in order."

"No," It was Cinder's turn to speak up. "It's too soon for that. The opinion of the White Fang needs to improve, first. Otherwise, we would only draw in a dozen or so. The Faunus of Vale need to be convinced that the White Fang is either a righteous faction, or the only way."

"The only way?" The horned Faunus asked.

"If the Faunus are forced into an even worse situation, they cling onto whatever promises them a brighter tomorrow."

Adam growled at her suggestion. "You would see the innocent Faunus suffer further?"

Cinder smirked at him. "It's a harsh truth that they need to be _persuaded_ towards."

"Sorry I'm late, folks," Roman declared, proudly entering the tent. The sheer haughtiness he displayed at any given time was incredible, given his circumstances and the threats that loomed over him. Neo followed, joining Emerald and Mercury at the sides. "Had a little side project to attend to. I trust I didn't miss anything important?"

"This is a war room. Everything is important." The Lieutenant chided with a sigh. The maiden was impressed by the Lieutenant's patience with Roman. But considering they arrived together from Atlas, she didn't find it too strange. Be that as it may, it is still something she will have to find out. Roman has been inquisitive of late, and that level of nosiness may be the death of him. "And I disagree. An initiation rally is just what we need. It's been ages since the last reminder of the White Fang presence."

"And it's been a blessing in disguise." Roman added. "We can operate without as much scrutiny and trouble as we used to. What's the problem with that?"

"Manpower." Cinder replied, to which Roman nodded in understanding. But then, he looked puzzled.

"Hang on, didn't we have some of the most notorious fighters with us? What happened to them?"

"Capture." Adam answered. "While on the lines, many of our strongest were detained."

"On the lines, or on their own?" Cinder asked. The White Fanger leader glared at her. "All I'm asking is some clarification. Were they captured because you sent them on a suicide mission, or because you didn't have a tight enough hold on them?"

"What are you implying? That I sent them to their prisons?!"

"If it needs to be addressed, then yes. Naivety costs us, Adam."

Before Adam could lash back, Roman interrupted. "If they're imprisoned, we could go set them free." The idea brought the bickering to a standstill. Cinder herself found it was too obvious a solution. _If the zealots were imprisoned so easily, who can say if they would stay out of prison longer than a week? _

The Lieutenant was the first to reject the suggestion. "A full on raid would bring an unwanted amount of attention onto us. The girl is right; we don't need that kind of heat. And if you were here earlier, you'd learn that we don't have the numbers to spare for a siege like that."

"Who's saying anything about a siege?" Roman smirked. "My dear Lieutenant, do you recall my friend Conway?" The maiden's ears twitched at the mention of another colleague. Whatever group Roman belonged to, it was secretive, indeed.

"The sneaky human kid? That could walk through walls?" _What?! _She had never heard of such a power before. Emerald was invaluable because of how potent her Semblance was; if she found someone that could walk through walls, then the Relics-

"Precisely. This doesn't need to be a parade of numbers or anything so extravagant. Just an infiltration and retrieval." Roman's words went mostly unheard by Cinder. She was still captivated by the thought of such a Semblance. She wanted to know more, to interrogate Roman right here and now, but she can't be hasty. Better to let the others ask the questions.

"Conway is here?" The Lieutenant asked. "In Vale?"

"No, no, no. We don't need Conway this time around. Why, me and Neo have been through the prison here in Vale a couple times. What's one more, with a bit of added baggage?"

"A challenge." The maiden declared. "The smaller the group that enters, the easier it is to move and function. Too small, however, and you risk capture yourselves."

Roman shared in her smile, his eyes meeting hers. "Quite right." He announced. "Care to join me for a date in the Vale prison, doll?"

"It would be my pleasure."

**(-)**

"Why do you continue to let him run rampant like this?"

The question Emerald posed brought a glare out of the maiden. She turned to see the thief looking disappointed and sad. The insecurity lurking behind those crimson eyes made her loyal and obedient, but left many openings for her to be annoying. Cinder growled. "You will not question me. Did you snoop through his things like I commanded?"

"Y-yes." Emerald mumbled. But in the next moment, her tone returned to normal. "We didn't find anything that seemed out of his M.O. Plenty of lockpicks, a collection of knives-"

"Enough cigars to make even my old man envious." Mercury added.

"But nothing suggesting that he's anything more than a common crook."

Cinder took into consideration their report. The lack of answers made things infuriating. Either a flawless disguise or he's only a small time criminal. "Then it sounds like you didn't do your jobs well enough. I need you to find me incriminating evidence of who he works for."

"If you're so suspicious of him, why give him so much free reign?" The thief murmured again weakly.

"I said do _not_ question me." The maiden reminded, her eyes a burning glare.

"Why would you give him so much control? I don't understand! We don't _need_ him! Everything was going fine!" Emerald cried out after Cinder slapped her. There was finally silence.

"Do _not_ mistake your place." She barked. "Everything is as it should be. His meddling has disrupted things." Mercury looked like he had questions, himself. But watching Emerald punished for rashness stopped him. Cinder continued. "Vale has been affected by him. But things will go to my tune, not his. And I believe it's time we remind him of that."

Mercury finally found his voice. "So we're going through with his jailbreak idea?"

Moments earlier, in the war room, Roman proposed the idea of a jailbreak. As he explained it, people would let themselves be incarcerated and then bust themselves out. It required many particular skills, and was a gamble on how well it would go. People would pay him for jailbreaking in order to murder a prisoner, or even entertainment for rich folks. A jailbreak with many prisoners escaping wasn't impossible, so he claimed.

"Yes." Cinder answered. "A perfect opportunity that he himself has orchestrated. Some private time for us to communicate without prying eyes and ears. And if he reveals himself to be another obstacle, then we leave him in one of the cells." Cinder had already made the arrangements. Salem had sent her messenger. It would arrive after nightfall. It was time to see what Roman was made of, and if he had the senses for smart decisions.

"And if it's a trap?" Emerald meekly asked.

Embers danced in Cinder's palm, and he eyes blazed with fury. "Then we set it all aflame." She growled, smothering the flames in her clenched fist.


	11. Chapter 11: Wishes

**Chapter 11: Wishes**

Life in Vale was easy, but at times society proved to be warped and unjust. Russ was a simple factory worker, fresh out of school and ready to make his way. Being a Faunus meant less opportunities in today's world. He felt from time to time that he should have stayed in Menagerie. All that kept him going was the belief that if he put in the effort, that it would be recognized.

But to the people, Russ was just another animal to be locked up. The officers yanked him forward, despite his kicking and flailing. "Let me go!" He cried out. "You can't do this to me!"

"Stop resisting!"

The handcuffs binding his wrists dug further into his skin. He could feel the moisture of blood already dripping on them. But there was little else the shackled Faunus could do. The day began as any other did, but all of a sudden, there was a warrant for Russ' arrest and the police broke his door down. It didn't make any sense at all. Not a single stain to his record; no past grievances against the city, nothing that would see him incarcerated.

Sure, he knew some people that fell into bad habits, and a couple that took off to join the White Fang. But this was extreme. "I have rights!" Russ shouted, exasperated and desperate.

"You have the right to _shut up_." The second officer barked. And just like that, they tossed him inside a cell. Before he could get to his feet, ignoring the pain, the gate was shut and he was behind bars.

"What did I do?! What did I even do wrong?! This is a misunderstanding!"

But his protesting was met with a cruel glare from both officers. "Get a load of psycho over here. You ain't foolin' nobody, kid!" The older, more gruff man shouted, kicking the bars. They rattled violently, succeeding in intimidating Russ.

"Your employer informed us of your misdemeanors, to put it lightly." Said the taller one. "Mr. Moore explained how you had a history of criminal activities and disagreements on company decisions."

"Blaine? Wait, criminal activites? What are you talking a-"

"Thefts and vandalism. Mr. Moore had his suspicions about you from day one. You constantly fought with him about a higher pay raise for yourself-"

"A wage increase for every wor-"

"-Several accidents that he claimed, beyond a shadow of a doubt, were orchestrated by you. You've cost his company countless lien, kid."

The gruff officer kicked the bars again. "But it wasn't enough for ya. You took it too far when you murdered fourteen people. Blaine told us _everything_! How you broke in early to set up a trap to murder him in cold blood. Only the chemicals you used weren't restricted to his office. _Of course _they weren't. You probably only knew enough about gases to know how to murder him!"

"What!?" Russ couldn't believe it. There was a gas leak, some time ago. Volatile chemicals ravaged the workplace, broken from improper shipping and containment. _Blaine blames me for that?! _"That's insane! I didn't kill anybody! Please!"

"You're not foolin' nobody!" The roudy officer spat. "Didn't even need a trial, with all the evidence against ya."

"What evidence?! What-"

"Now sit here and rot, ya freak. I'll sleep better knowing you're not on the loose." They began their departure, but not before their burning gazes became immortalized in Russ' memory. Those unkind eyes, judging. Contemptuous. As if looking at vermin. He had seen eyes like that all everywhere he went. Life in Vale was easy, but only if the odds aren't rigged before you even play. For the Faunus, it was Hell the further you traveled from Menagerie.

"Stop! _Stop_! He's _lying_!" Russ shouted, again and again. He heard the door slam shut, but that didn't stop him. "Blaine, you bastard! He's lying through his-"

"GIVE IT A REST!" Another inmate screamed. All around him, the clamoring of prisoners began. The jeering and maniacal laughter. These were actual murderers. Monsters. They wreaked havoc in their cells, out of sight, but making enough noise to terrify him. An absolute madhouse.

Russ didn't know what it was that compelled him to try at the bars confining him. Some pitiful belief that he could bend iron. A desperation for freedom. A fear of the wall of lies he would have to face. Rage against the system. Whatever would help him escape, or at the very least, ease himself. The iron refused to yield.

He had tried for several minutes, which all seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. Ramming his body against the bars again and again. Russ couldn't be sure if it was his desperation deceiving him, or if the metal budged ever so slightly. Even so, there was little choice he had. It was break out, or be accused without a chance to defend himself.

His body felt numb, but he pushed through the pain. Even as the damage to himself crushed his Aura, it didn't stop Russ from trying. The prison became quiet, the silence interrupted every now and then by his body smashing against the gate. None of the inmates made noise anymore. Russ paid it no mind, struggling to catch his breath.

One last time, he threw himself against the gate. The prisoner in the cell next to his called out to him. "Give it a rest, will ya? You really think if we could tear the bars down that we wouldn't have done so? That's just wishful thinking. Give up."

"I-" Russ coughed, hands on his knees, bent over. He needed a moment to let air into his lungs again. "I gotta... Get outta here... I'm not-" Another slam, followed by the rattling of the iron bars. "-supposed-" The noise rang out again. "-to be here!" One last attempt before his body collapsed from the pain.

"Is that so?" A woman called out. Her voice was sweet and tender, and simply hearing it restored some of Russ' energy. Or perhaps it was the support in her words. Someone who would be willing to listen. After heavy, ragged breaths, Russ looked up. A most enchanting woman stood before him, peering through the bars.

Hair as dark as charcoal, crimson dress, and eyes that burned a bright amber. Some of the inmates took notice, and the catcalling and whistling began, but the mystery girl paid it no mind. Her focus was entirely on him. It hurt to look up. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to remain on the ground.

She placed a palm on the gate and smirked. "You're in quite the sorry state. Thrashing against your cage like this. What _were _you thinking?" Russ could tell the mystery girl was studying his ears. Foxlike ears that protruded from his hair. His Faunus heritage.

"I... I... I'm no... Criminal..."

"But you are treated as one. How cruel fate can be. What is your name?"

"Russ." He managed to murmur, still trying to catch his breath. "Corringer..."

"Tell me, Russ, do you hate the world? Do you wish to tear it apart? Do you want to destroy those who put you here?"

"..." Russ' lungs had stabilized, at least, but he had not found the voice to respond to her questions. The maiden's eyes narrowed into a gentle glare. There was the hatred she sought in her own eyes, but not his. "No..."

She seemed surprised and annoyed by his response. "No?" She repeated, as if mocking him.

"Justice. The wrongs. They need to be... Made right."

"Justice..." The word rolled off of her tongue in such an intoxicating manner. The smile returned to grace her exquisite face.

"I'm innocent." Russ continued. His hands balled into fists.

"And yet, here you are. Caged like a poor, savage animal."

"Blaine. That bastard, Blaine. Someone needs to lock him up. It's what he deserves."

"But not death?" She posed the question with a tilt of her head, as though Russ' mindset was an alien one.

"No! I don't want anyone to be hurt! But he's hurt people."

The maiden smiled. "Interesting. And here I thought you were a White Fang activist." Russ' body still ached, his arms shuddering from the pain and bruising. But now that he had blood flow returning to his brain, question after question popped up. Now he was able to recognize that she didn't belong here, either.

"You're no jailer." He muttered at last. "Who are you?"

The maiden, with a most gentle expression, took a step back, and waved her hand. A sword appeared, dark like ashes, as if by magic. "You can consider me your very own fairy godmother." With a twist of her wrist, the blade swirled and danced across the edge of the iron bars. Where they met glowed bright orange, and the iron bars bounced off, the noise echoing. "Here to grant your heart's wishes."

**(-)**

**(Two hours prior)**

"Neo can sneak in on her own with some difficulty, but I think it'd be better if you two give her a hand." Roman began, pointing to Mercury and Emerald. "The more we move in sync, the better. After assisting her entry, we'll need a route to escort our esteemed friends out of the prison."

"We won't need any specialized tools, depending on how messy we wish to make this." Cinder added. "Any point of exit will do. Do you have blueprints?"

"You bet I do, doll." The crime lord answered with a sneer. His Scroll slid across the table, and a holographic layout of the prison sprung forth. "Three wards, each with four blocks, patrols tend to be light. An added bonus is that the prison guards tend to be lax around cameras_. 'Incidents' _happen all the time, and they're still working out all the glitches and lost footage."

Emerald gritted her teeth, throwing in a single word. "Scum."

"Once we're in, I can man the computers, disable cameras, lockout certain districts, you name it. Should be easy to find our Faunus."

"The guards?" Cinder asked.

Roman smirked at her question. "Lock em out, or kill on sight. Whatever works for ya. So long as we have no witnesses seeing your faces."

"What other defenses might they have?" Emerald brought up the next important detail. The crime lord zoomed in on some of the wall and roof tiles. Small slots and domes dotted some of the bigger rooms.

"Turrets armed with tranquilizing rounds. All controlled at the main control station. Aside from those, there are a few AK-130s. armed in a similar fashion. Those are all remote controlled and generally on a patrol loop. To make matters worse, their arms and legs have a shock field on em. Grabbing or even touching them will shock you."

"What color are they?" Mercury posed the question with an odd nonchalance, but everyone still gave him exasperated looks. He looked up, shrugged, and sheepishly mumbled "All the good questions were taken."

"Could you little tykes try to take this seriously?" Roman chided. "This isn't some simple pickpocket or heist in the dead of night. If something goes wrong-" He snorted. "Well, _I'll _be fine, no matter what happens. But I'd rather not have this go down like a burning zeppelin. Don't want the White Fang mad at us, do we?"

"Enough." Cinder ordered. Everyone fell silent as she studied the blueprints, hands supporting her as she leaned forward. "You've mentioned entry for us. I imagine you'll be waltzing your way inside?"

Roman smirked at the notion. It fit his style and his attitude. "Not quite. If I turn myself in, they'll know something's up. I've got to acquire my invitation the old fashioned way. A favorite crime of mine that I'll let em think I got lazy on."

"Violating a restraining order?" Emerald suggested.

"Public indecency?" Mercury added next.

"Good ol' fashioned burglary!" Roman declared, arms outstretched, his cane bashing the fighter's face as if by accident. "Neo will guide you to a suitable target you can use to make your way in. I'll go to town for a little late night shopping." The crime lord announced the final sentence with a swish of his cane, propping it across his back.

**(-)**

Neopolitan, true to her silent word, guided the three through Vale towards the prison. With her umbrella held behind her back, she looked as carefree as a child. She still was, in terms of age. But Roman would agree that growing up is a scam. She trotted the sidewalk as the three lurked behind her at their own pace. Despite the distance, they were well within earshot.

"I don't like her." Mercury mumbled. "Why won't she say anything?"

Emerald shrugged. "We're all in this because of bad things that happened in our pasts. Maybe hers stole her voice."

"Or maybe she just wants us to think that so she can spy on us." The fighter whispered back. Neo turned her head and flashed an innocent smile. She saw three pairs of eyes, each with a different emotion lurking within. Emerald's held pity, while Mercury's were rife with doubt. And Cinder's... Her eyes seemed to never stop burning with an unstoppable yearning for power. As if all that mattered to her was a goal. Eyes she had seen before in that hulking fellow, Viridian.

"It doesn't matter if she is or not." Cinder answered, her gaze never wavering. Roman seemed afraid of her, and for good reason. She was as volatile as the flames she commands. "Both she and Roman will know their place and their role soon enough." The words sent a chill down her spine, but Neo shook it off with a playful swivel of her leg, turning back around.

Mercury felt compelled to hush his superior. "What if she hears you and tries to warn the clown?" The illusionist felt that clown was a bit too harsh of a label for Roman. But that would be his own honor to defend. Neo was here for the ride, not his every beck and call.

"She seems like she can keep a secret." The thief mumbled with disinterest. Neo raised her hand, and the four villains stopped. A smirk spread across the illusionist's face as she spotted the perfect prey. Two officers, one male, the other female, headed in the direction of the prison.

All conversation ceased. They could hear the static of microphones emanating from the officers. Distant murmuring from both. One raised his arms to stretch. Their hunt was done. No doubt looking for a loose criminal mastermind. As they turned the corner, Neo and the rest followed. The pair headed further down the street, where the prison lay several blocks down.

"So they finally captured that nutcase? For good this time?" The male asked.

"He was dropped off this morning by Chryssa and her partner. Now they want us all to report back."

"Great. So we just walked around for forty minutes wasting our time."

"Keeping the citizens safe is _not_ wasting our time." She retorted with a strict tone. She sounded like a school teacher chiding a student, despite the male towering over her.

Neo memorized her form from the back. The uniforms were the same as past expenditures where she and Roman were caught. Neo turned to the others, now wearing the illusory outfit of the female officer. Her grin grew as she pointed back and reached into her pocket. She turned it inside out, to better demonstrate her request.

Emerald stepped forth, glancing back at Mercury. "See? She can keep a secret." With those words, she gave chase, making no effort to keep herself hidden. The power the thief wielded was only an inkling of an idea Neo had, but now was the time to determine what it truly was. She watched, her eyes unwavering, taking in every minute detail.

The two officers stopped in their tracks, arguing about something. Emerald took the opportunity, and slowed her pace. As casually as one could look, the thief marched right up to both of them. Neither turned her way. Neither even noticed her existence. Emerald slipped her hand into the pocket of the female, her actions in dim light for all to see. Yet no one stopped her.

From her pocket, two items were pulled. A wallet, and a badge. The smile on Neo's face spread wider. With as much ease as she approached, Emerald left, not a hint of hesitation in her eyes nor her movements. A true master of her cunning craft. The officers never noticed anything amiss. Until now.

"Hang on." The woman said, moving her hands over her pockets. "Where is-" Her hands shuffled faster, patting every surface of her skirt and even her breast pocket. "How did I-"

The man snorted. "Wow. Look at you, lecturing me on being laid back, and you go and drop your wallet."

"No, not just my wallet. My badge. But how did-" Neo pulled the others into an alleyway, fidgeting from excitement, while the others had such serious expressions. She tossed the badge onto the sidewalk, inches away from the darkened alley. "I did _not_ drop my wallet. I have no idea how it even... There!" And like a moth to a flame, she approached the alley.

This was all too easy. Emerald's Semblance was a wonderful boon to their arsenal. Now it was time for Mercury to prove himself useful, assuming the fighter was capable of more than just being extra muscle. When the officer approached the edge of the side street, walking right past Emerald, Mercury sprung to action.

There wasn't even time for her to cry out. The officer was yanked away, the fighter's movements swift and precise. He had one arm pressed against her throat, holding her against the wall, while the other twisted her arm painfully. Cinder was the next to action. Her palm ablaze, pressed against the officer's stomach. Sizzling heat arose and distorted the air. The officer's eyes, wide with fear, teared up as her face went pale.

"Shame." Mercury mumbled. "You're quite the looker. But I've killed for less."

Cinder glared at Neo, her very eyes inciting glee in the illusionist. "Take what you need and let's be done with her. I'm not known for my patience." The officer's eyes pleaded, her legs flailing weakly. Neo yanked the hat off her victim's head, and put it on. Then came her impression of looking in a mirror, studying the features of the officer's face. And a moment later, it became Neo's.

With a satisfied smile, she tossed the wallet up in the air, catching it, before making her slow exit. Once out in the open, her disguise unmarred, she picked up the badge, and waved to the oblivious officer. He beckoned for her, just as the sound of splashing blood hit Neo's ears. The illusionist found herself liking these new companions. Cinder especially. No one else had exuded an aura of unrivaled superiority like she did. And the powers with which she flaunts made her all the more enticing.


End file.
